How To Stop A Devil Civil War
by MercilessSun
Summary: Reboot Sequel. 2 weeks after Isaac Fennis beat Riser Phenex, he and the girls will have to clean up the mess after imprisoning Riser. Will he be able to stop everyone from killing each other, or will the Underworld be in ruins? OC/DxD Harem.
1. All Nightmare Long

**Hey everyone. Merciless Sun here with the sequel to How To Be An Angel Hunter, How To Stop A Devil Civil War! A couple weeks after Isaac got Isabel on his side during his date with Rias and Asia, they now are training for the 2nd biggest war in Highschool DxD history! Enjoy!**

-Isaac's Room, 2 Weeks Later, Tuesday Morning, Isaac's POV-

Well, things have been kind of uneventful over the last couple of weeks, but Rias and I are skeptical about the Phenex family, but that's partly why my neighbor, Isabel, and I started training in combat: Sword training for myself, and for Isabel: boxing and training in the Style of Flowing Water, Crushing Rock from the One Punch Man universe. Also over the last week, I turned 21, and both Isabel and I drank in celebration, since she is 23. And because Isabel wanted to be with Rias, she moved in with us.

Rias' alarm for the Academy woke us all up, with Asia cuddled next to me, and Rias holding my hand while cuddled up with Isabel. Rias said, "Good morning, everyone."

I said, "Morning, Rias. Have any interesting dreams?"

She said, "Maybe….I dreamt a complete dismemberment of the Devil hierarchy, and Riser ruling all on a mountain of broken men."

"Damn. Do you think it means anything?"

"Not really. That cell is protected by multiple barriers, and he's also in chains."

Asia went into the shower first, and I sat on the bed with Isabel and Rias. "Any word on when the Rating Game will be?"

She said, "It'll be tomorrow."

Isabel said, "What are they wagering?"

"If Sirzechs wins, they stop with the hostility. But if they win…..Riser gets released from prison."

I said, "Oh shit. That is a worst case scenario then. I have a feeling your brother is quite capable, especially with that woman, Grayfia."

Both Isabel and I grabbed a hand, and I said, "Don't worry about this. Besides, I've been training really hard with Isabel, so if they try to pull anything, I'll be able to protect myself."

Isabel flexed her muscles, smiled and said, "Yeah, these are the guns I won't need a permit for! Your ex-fiance better watch out!"

Both Rias and I chuckled, and Rias said, "Thank you both."

She kissed me and Isabel on the cheek, and Asia just came out of the shower. Rias said, "Now that we got that out of the way, I'm gonna take a shower and get ready for school."

She got up and went to the bathroom, and Isabel said, "Let's train a little more than usual. I want to make sure nothing bad happens to Rias."

I said, "Yeah. But first, I'm gonna cook some breakfast. Wanna help me?"

She said, "No, thanks, I gotta call my mom, but let me know when it's ready."

"Nice. Wait, have you been telling her about this?"

"No, thank God. I'm telling her that I'm on a hiking trip through most of Japan."

"Oh, ok. Well, I'll get you when the food is ready."

"Will do."

Asia was getting ready, but I left to the kitchen and started trying up some scrambled eggs, toasted bagels, and some sausage.

Later on, Rias was able to get some food before leaving for school, and Asia joined me. I let Isabel know it was ready, and she got off the phone. She said, "Thanks. She sure talks a lot."

I laughed and said, "Sounds like every mom. How do you like this, girls?"

Asia said, "It's really good. Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"My dad taught me. Well, I'm gonna call Clark and let him know what's going on."

I pulled up the holo-screen, and Clark said, "Morning, everyone. Where's Rias?"

I said, "She left for the Academy already. She said the Rating Game is starting tomorrow. Have the drones picked up anything?"

"No, it scanned the area and found nothing. What are your plans for today?"

"Well, Isabel and I were going to train."

Isabel said, "Yeah, and thanks for the training programs. I never thought I would get this strong. Where did you get this style from?"

Clark replied, "It's from one of the greatest martial artists in an alternate universe, his name is Bang, otherwise known as the Hero, Silver Fang."

She said, "Neat."

Asia said, "Have you found anything from the Church, Clark?"

"I haven't really looked. Why do you ask?"

"Well, since I haven't been back with them for almost a month, I would think some Exorcists would come over to see if I was compromised."

He said, "Yeah, that would make sense. I'll check the drones and let you guys know. And have you been training on how to use your Sacred Gear, Isaac?"

"I'll admit, I want to make sure I'm proficient on how to swordfight."

"What level did you recently beat?"

"Well, I didn't know there were levels. I thought you just put them in at random.

He facepalmed, and said, "You're killing me. Think about it. Using the knowledge you have of the warriors you're fighting, who would be the weakest, and who would be the strongest?"

"Ooooh, that makes sense. Let's see…. I guess the highest I've defeated would be Ais Wallenstein."

"You're good then. Start the training for your Rebirth Gear. You'll thank me later."

"Will do. Well, we got to finish our food, then we'll do our training. See you later, Clark."

The screen shut off and I said, "I thought I was doing good so far, but to think I've been neglecting the Sacred Gear. Let's see if I can even bring it out still."

Isabel said, "Save it for the training. We've got some more progress to make."

"Right."

We finished eating and then went to the forest for training.

-Forest Outside Town, 45 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

Didn't think it would take that long to get here. Oh well. Asia, Isabel and I just got here with our lunches packed. I then put on some Gorillaz, and set up the training program for Isabel to fight one of the Warriors Clark set up for her: Jonathan Joestar.

She really got into it, dodging his Ripple attacks and parrying with a few light hits from the Fist of Flowing Water, Crushing Rock. I grinned, and said, "Good luck, Isabel."

I then walked about 15 yards away from her and held up my right hand to bring out the Rebirth Gear…..But nothing happened. "What the hell!?"

Asia then came to me and said, "What's wrong?"

"It's not coming out. I guess it's because I've been neglecting it."

She said, "Should I use my Twilight Healing?"

"Yeah, see if that can work."

She then held her hands over my arm, used the Twilight Healing, but nothing happened. "Huh. That's never happened."

I said, "Crap. I think Clark said something about using emotions. Let's see…"

I then closed my eyes, and started thinking of emotions like shock ...Nope. Sadness ...Nope. Maybe anger ...I then thought about Riser killing me, taking Rias…..DAMMIT! I then felt a bunch of fire around me, and when I opened my eyes, I saw the Rebirth Gear appear.

Ariz then spoke, "You seriously forgot about me!? Dumbass!"

"Come on, Ariz. I didn't really know how to bring you out after 2 weeks, I just thought if I thought about you, then you'd come out. Now I know anger works. Asia, stand back. I want to test out the abilities."

She then hid behind some trees, and I then started punching fire. "Oh hell yeah! Let's see what you can do. Hey, Isabel! Let's spar!"

I looked over, and I saw her grab Jonathan's arm as he was punching towards her. She then did a grapple and threw him so hard onto the ground he shattered! She then wiped the sweat from her forehead, and said, "What? Oh, alright. Let's see what this is about."

She walked up to me, and said, "What's the reason for the spar?"

I said, "I finally brought out the Rebirth Gear, and I wanted to see what all it can do."

She said, "Oh, awesome. Sounds like fun."

I took off my jacket, gave it to Asia, and said to Lewis, "I don't want you to burn up, so be with Asia."

He said, "Yeah, whatever kid."

"I'm 21! Whatever. Let's fight!"

She came at me with a combo of punches, and when I found a blind spot, I dodged to the left, and punched at her, but she dodged, and we both saw some trees get blown back by 3 feet. "Holy shit! At least that didn't hit you!"

She sarcastically said, "Yeah, I'm the lucky one! You gonna talk, or you gonna fight!?"

She then went for a kick, but I blocked it with my left hand. I then jumped, and focused some fire. "Whoa! I better stop!" I then landed and decided to punch with lower power.

She kept dodging and said, "I see you've been learning."

"Yeah, I've kind of been watching you during the breaks. I've got a lot to learn, though."

She then went for an uppercut, but I grabbed her arm, and threw her to the ground. I said, "And that's the match."

My Rebirth Gear then went away, and I offered Isabel my hand to get back up. She grabbed it, and said, "Thanks. You've gotten good. You want to learn the Fist of Flowing Water, Crushing Rock?"

"I'm good. I don't want to cramp your style. Well, that fight really took it out of me. Want to take a break?"

"Yeah. That guy, Jonathan, was pretty tough, but he was worth it."

We both then went back to Asia, who went back to our break spot. I sat down next to Asia, and said, "So what do you think will happen with Rias and the other Devils?"

Isabel sat down next to me, picked up a water bottle, and said, "Frankly, I don't know. Rias has faith in her brother, and I'll have faith in that."

I said, "You really like Rias, huh?"

"Yeah. When I first met her, her hair and natural beauty captivated me, but after I started hanging out you guys, I fell in love with her loving soul."

I said, "So did I. She's truly a caring person, willing to do anything for anyone she loves. I have hope things will work out, but we gotta stay strong and vigilant for her."

"Couldn't agree more."

"Hey, I got a good idea. Let's cook for her."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. We can leave around 3 and pick up some steaks and other stuff."

"Awesome. Well, let's get back to it. I'll use some of your programs. Which ones did Clark give you again?"

"Well, the levels from weakest to highest are: Ryu; Ling Yao from the Fullmetal Alchemist world; Lui Kang; Jonathan Joestar; Genkai; Bang; Yoruichi Shihoin; Black Star; Kenshiro; and Son Goku."

"Goku, damn. I wonder how Clark was able to get that data from the Time Patrol. They're usually tight lipped about...Well, everything. Alright, I'll get started with Ryu. I want to see how I am with the Wandering World Warrior."

We then went to keep training, with Isabel fighting Jonathan again, and myself fighting Ryu. I brought out the Rebirth Gear and said, "Alright, let's see what that Satsui no Hado can do!"

-Road to The Grocery Store, 2:30 PM, Isaac's POV-

Shit! Isabel and I alternated between fighting the programs and each other, and I really can't appreciate the Rebirth Gear anymore! Not only does it give me increased strength and pyrokinetic abilities, but there's something….more. I can't put my finger on it.

But anyway, Isabel and I took Asia back to the apartment so we can pick out food for our date with Rias. I said, "So how are you liking the programs Clark got you?"

She said, "They are really good. When I was fighting them, I found out I could punch through those thick trees."

"Shit. I'm impressed. I almost wish you joined me in fighting Riser."

"Me too. So what is bad about Riser Phenex?"

"It's his pretentiousness. He believes he is nothing more than a God, and sure he has immortality, but both my strength and Asia's prayers helped me weaken him enough for Sirzechs to imprison him."

"Really? So prayer works on him?"

"Yeah, he is still a Devil."

"Damn. So tell me more about your universe."

"Well, I'm from a universe where clothing gives people power. My jacket is completely made of Life Fibers, which gives it power. This sword is too, except it's made of compact Fibers. I got it after I defended my now ex-girlfriend, Satsuki Kiryuin, from her mind-controlled sister, Ryuko. She and I defeated dozens of empowered students, and I even defeated her mother, Ragyo, which was controlling all of the Life Fibers."

"Really? I find that hard to believe."

"Seriously? You're using a martial art style from an alternate universe, fighting hard-light holograms of multiversal warriors, and you're having sex with a Devil, but me being from a universe where clothes gives you power is hard to believe?!"

"I…..Shit, you have me there."

I laughed, and said, "You know what, Isabel? I like you! Well, it looks like we made it to the store. Let's see what we can find."

-Isaac's Apartment, 45 Minutes, Isaac's POV-

We just got back from picking up some steaks, asparagus, and some strawberry cheesecake. Rias is gonna love this! Asia was sleeping on the couch, woke up, and said, "Welcome back, everyone. Isaac, Clark left you a message earlier."

"Thanks, Asia. We'll put this stuff in the fridge, and I'll call him back. Hey Isabel, while I'm talking to him, can you put the cheesecake in the fridge?"

She said, "Sure, take your time."

I put the steaks out, and went to the couch and turned on the holo-screen. "Hey, Clark. What's going on?"

He said, "Not much. How's the training today?"

I replied, "It was really good. I was worried about not bringing it out, but I then realized anger will work. Did you see anything being done to the battlefield?"

"I didn't really see anything. You and Rias have nothing to worry about. Isabel, how is the Fist of Flowing Water, Crushing Rock treating you?"

She went into the living room quickly and said, "It's done really well for me. When I was training today, I was able to smash through a solid tree. But I think I may vary it with some kickboxing or something."

He replied, "Awesome, and where's Rias?"

I said, "She's about to come back from school, but I think I'll have Akeno distract her for a while Isabel and I are going to have a nice dinner with her."

"Excellent. Well, I hope you all have a good date. And wish Rias luck for me at the Rating Game."

We both say, "Thanks, Clark. Later."

The holo-screen shut off, and Isabel then said, "Wait, it'll be too early for us to eat if we cook now. Let's go out and do something for a while."

"Not a bad idea. But first let's shower. That training got my all sweaty."

"Right."

-Park In Town, 20 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We both got done relatively quick and took Asia with us to the park. Asia smiled and said, "Things got interesting for us when you first me, huh?"

I smiled and held her hand. "Yeah. I'm glad I met you and got you away from Raynere."

Isabel said, "Do you ever think if Raynere worked with anyone else?"

I replied, "Well, Rias said she had a few other Fallen Angels with her, but other than that, no. Why do you ask?"

"Just a bit of paranoia. You can't just think things are what they are."

"True. I'll see if Raynere had any bases around here besides the church. But I'm glad we're out here. Training is good, but just being out here to think is good. Honestly, I don't know how crazy things will be. What do you think, Asia?"

"I don't really know. This is way out of my depth, but I'll stand by you all."

Both Isabel and I smiled and we decided to head back home since the academy was about to let out.

-Isaac's Apartment, 20 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We just got back, and when we got on the couch, I got a text from Rias saying, 'I'm bringing Akeno over to discuss what to do with the Phenex family.'

"Oh boy."

Isabel and Asia said, "What?"

"Rias is bringing her friend Akeno over for the Rating Game."

Isabel said, "I don't think I've met her."

"She protected me from being killed a few weeks ago. But she's very nice. I think you'll like her, Isabel."

Just then, a red Magic Circle then appeared, and Rias and Akeno then appeared. Rias said, "Hey, everyone, I'm home."

I said, "Welcome back, and nice to see you again, Akeno."

She smiled and said, "Nice to see you again, too, Isaac."

We all sat on the couch and Rias said, "Well, I brought her here because of the Rating Game tomorrow. If my brother loses tomorrow, Riser will be released. We're here to discuss what to do if that happens."

I said, "Well, IF it happens, we need to move you to a safe house. This ain't exactly safe since Riser destroyed this place a few weeks ago. I know, Akeno, you know of any places Riser can't get to?"

She said, "I know of a shrine near here. I'll take you there after the Rating Game."

"Awesome. Now we know he may come after me again, but Clark had me train my Rebirth Gear, so I'm prepared now. And Asia, I'll need you with me since your prayers worked during that fight."

She said, "Alright."

"Next up, I think we need some outside help…..Wait! Asia, you said some Exorcists may be looking for you, right?"

She said, "Yes. Let's see if Clark found anything."

I pulled up the holo-screen, and Clark said, "Hello everyone. What's happening?"

I said, "Hey, Clark. Did you find any Exorcists in town?"

"Funny you mention that. Two of them were found at Issei Hyodo's house."

Both Rias and I said, "You're kidding!"

"Yep. One of them, Irina Shido, is actually an old friend of his. But I'd be careful, both of them have Holy Swords, and not only that, but Excaliburs."

I said, "Wait, Excaliburs?! Like plural?"

Rias replied, "Yes, a few thousand years ago, the original wielder of Excalibur died, and to ensure there would always be someone to wield its amazing Holy power, they split it up into 7 swords. I think I'll need to call my Knight, Kiba."

"Oh yeah. That guy who helped me during the fight with Raynere. What does he have to do with this?"

"He was captured by the Church by a mass experiment to make children wield the new Excaliburs."

"I see. Well first, let's go see Irina and this other Exorcist."

We all teleported to outside Issei Hyodo's home.

-Issei's Home, Isaac's POV-

We all appeared, and I thought, 'This'll be weird. I was supposed to protect this kid by not letting him not know about this Devil stuff, but now we have 2 Devils here.'

Rias was about to knock on the door when it opened and 2 girls appeared: One with blue hair with a green fringe and big breasts, wearing a black leotard and white cloak with a huge thing wrapped up in cloth; and the other one had long brown hair and slightly smaller breasts, and the same leotard, but had a while string wrapped around her left arm. I said, "Well, ain't this convenient? You must be the two new girls here."

The one with blue hair said, "Who are you?"

Rias said, "Forgive him. He's my bodyguard and boyfriend, Isaac Fennis. I am-"

The one with brown hair interrupted Rias. "We know who you are, Princess of Ruin! Now you will pay for killing all those exorcists last month!"

Asia then got between us and them. "Stop! It wasn't them!"

Just then, Issei appeared and said, "What is-" He looked at me, and said, "I know you! You were doing that roleplay with that hot babe almost 2 months ago-SHIT!"

Just then both our arms started hurting. I gripped my arm, and Rias said, "Let's get you out of here."

We all started leaving with the Exorcists, and Issei said, "Dammit. How'd he get all those babes!?" He then closed the door.

As we were walking, I said, "There's clearly some misunderstanding. Asia wasn't taken by the Devils. Raynere, the Fallen Angel was going to kill her, but I stopped her. Now we need to talk to you."

The one with blue hair said, "And that is?"

Rias said, "Well, Raynere assisted the Devil, Riser Phenex, in a failed coup to force me into a marriage with him and kill my brother, Sirzechs Lucifer. But he is now in prison, and his family is planning to break him out."

The one with brown hair asked, "Where do we fall in?"

I said, "Well, if they do break him out, we want you to join us. We think your Excaliburs would be a great addition to our team."

They both paused for a second and then laughed! About a minute later, the on with blue hair said, "Oh, you're serious. Well, I don't see this as our problem. If they attack the Human World, then we would help. But we can't."

"Shit. Well, did you want to join us for dinner?"

Isabel said, "What about our plans?"

"Don't worry, we have enough for our guests."

We then walked back to my apartment.

-Isaac's Apartment, 15 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

I said, "Welcome to my home sweet home. Make yourselves comfortable everyone, Isabel and I are gonna cook something special!"

I got into the kitchen with her, and dropped my head. I said, "Damn, didn't think I'd cook for 7 people. You see anything else we can cook?"

We looked around and saw some chicken in the fridge. "Hm….Chicken alfredo sound good to you, Rias?"

She said, "Sounds good, sweetie."

-20 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

Both Isabel and I came out with 7 plates of chicken alfredo and the asparagus with a garlic butter sauce. I said, "You guys better be ready to have your minds blown!"

I gave Rias, Asia and Akeno a plate, and they all took a bite, and said, "This is incredible."

I grinned, and said, "Well, I do aim to please. Isabel, how did the other guests like it?"

She gave a thumbs up. "Well, let's dig in ourselves now."

We were eating, and I was thinking, 'Well, this feels natural. I just hope the Exorcists won't make much trouble here. Now that I think about it, they seem nice. I'm sure they'll help us.'

Rias said, "Dear, you did really well."

She kissed me, and I said, "Thanks, Rias. Isabel and I wanted to show our appreciation for everything you've done for us. But I kinda like this. No fighting, no anger. Just people eating and enjoying each other. I don't think I caught your names."

The girl with blue hair said, "I'm Xenovia Quarta."

The girl with brown hair said, "And I'm Irina Shido."

Rias said, "Nice to meet you, Xenovia and Irina. Do you have anywhere to sleep tonight?"

Irina said, "Well, we were going to stay at the church tonight."

I said, "Nonsense, you can sleep here tonight. My couch is always free for guests."

We all then finished eating, and Isabel and I washed the plates. Irina and Xenovia then passed out on the couch, and the rest of us went to my room. I said, "Well, that went pretty well."

Rias sighed and said, "It would have been better had they joined our cause. But I can have my friend Sona Sitri help us."

Akeno said, "I'll talk to her in the morning. Well, I'll be going home, and I'll see you all at the clubhouse for the Rating Game."

I said, "Thanks, Akeno. See you tomorrow."

She smiled and left. We all got on my bed with Asia cuddling up to me, Rias grabbing my arm, and Isabel cuddling up to her. I said, "Good night, everyone. And I hope Sirzechs can survive this."

**Well, this is the beginning of something new. Isaac and Isabel were training to help Rias when they ran into Irina and Xenovia, and in the next chapter, the Rating Game will begin with unexpected results. Thanks for reading!**

**-Author's Note-**

**Well, I'm glad I could start this sequel story, because it's having me come up with new ideas, and I hope you guys enjoy it. If you want me to add or change certain things, let me know. I'm also going to make profiles for Isaac and Isabel. Thank guys!**


	2. Wanderer Profile: Isaac Fennis

**Hey everyone. As I said, I'm making the profiles for both Isaac and Isabel. I'm also going to make a detailed guide about the Chronal Nexus.**

Wanderer Profile

Name: Isaac Fennis

Age: 21

Height: 5'7

Weight: 150

Hair: Shaggy orange.

Original Universe: Kill la Kill (Designation V-4L)

Equipment 1: Life Fiber Jacket (Enhanced by Primordial Life Fiber), possessed by Lewis, Ghost from unknown alternate universe. Lewis can manipulate Life Fiber density and location.

Equipment 2: Compact Primordial Life Fiber Sword. Can slice through steel with ease. Lewis can also manipulate properties of the sword.

Equipment 3: Rebirth Gear. Sacred Gear with the Spirit of Ariz, Legendary Phoenix of Olympus. Can increase strength through anger, and create and manipulate fire.

Likes: Relaxing weekends, good company, some good food.

Dislikes: Disrespect, being called a kid, out-of-control situations.

Origins: After being dumped by the original Ryuko Matoi, he was taken to an alternate version of his universe and fought Ryuko's mother, Ragyo Kiryuin, with Ryuko's sister, Satstuki. He was able to defeat Ragyo, but was taken to the Chronal Nexus, where he started training, and began his first mission in the Highschool DxD universe to protect Issei Hyodo.


	3. The Struggle Within

**Hey everyone. Merciless Sun here with the next chapter of How To Stop A Devil Civil War. In the last chapter, Isaac and Isabel trained and planned to have a date with Rias, but instead had some company. In this chapter, they will finally see the Rating Game between Sirzechs and the Phenex family. Enjoy.**

-Isaac's Apartment, The Next Morning, 6:30, Isaac's POV-

We all got woken up by Rias' alarm, and we all woke up. Rias said, "Well, today's the day."

"Yeah. What time does it start?"

"It starts at 10. I'd like you all to stay with me today."

I said, "Of course. I'll make sure you're not alone today."

Rias then kissed me, but something didn't feel right. Asia then held Rias' hand and said, "You'll be fine with us all here."

Isabel said, "Isaac and I will protect you no matter what happens. Well, let's take a shower."

I said, "Right."

-Kuoh Academy, 45 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We just got to the clubhouse, and I said, "It's been a while since I've been here." When we went in, I saw Akeno, Kiba and Koneko. I said, "Hi, everyone."

Koneko said, "Hello, stud."

I said, "Hey, Koneko."

Akeno said, "Would you like some tea?"

I said, "Actually, I'm gonna take a nap until the Rating Game begins. Wake me up then."

I then got on the couch there, and went to sleep.

-2 Hours Later, Isaac's POV-

I was woken up by Akeno, and I said, "Wha….Oh, it's time."

I got up, and saw 3 girls: one with short black hair, violet eyes, glasses, and a school uniform; another with long black hair with split bangs, also wearing glasses for her purple and light-brown eyes, and also wearing a school uniform; and one with black hair in twintails, blue eyes, and wearing a Magical Girl costume. Akeno then said, "Isaac, Isabel, Asia, meet Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, and Miss Serafall Leviathan, one of the 4 Devil Kings. They are here to observe the Rating Game with you."

I got up, and said, "Nice to meet you all. I am Isaac Fennis. And this is Asia Argento, and Isabel."

Sona calmly said, "Nice to meet you all, Rias has told me a lot about you, Isaac."

Serafall then came up to me, and said, "I heard a lot of things about your Rebirth Gear from the ceremony last month."

"Yeah, but that was back when it was weak, I trained with it yesterday, and is so much better now."

She chuckled and said, "Good to hear, can't wait to see what else it can do in the coming days." She then winked at me.

I blushed, and Rias said, "It's nice for you all to come. It's about to start now. Actually, we're missing a guest."

Just then, we heard a child say, "Aunt Rias!" A small boy with red hair and noble clothes came running in, and hopped onto Rias' lap.

Rias said, "Millicas! It's so good to see you. Are you ready to see your father win this match?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see mother either!"

Rias giggled and said, "Everyone, this is Millicas, my nephew."

I said, "Nice to meet you, Millicas, I'm Isaac. I saved your aunt from being taken away."

"I heard about that. Thank you."

Akeno then said, "Everyone, it is time."

A huge screen then popped up, and we saw 15 men and women lined up in front of Sirzechs, one of them being Grayfia. And about 20 yards away from them are 15 girls lined up in front of a man with medium-length blonde hair.

I said, "Okay, so who is that guy on the Phenex side?"

Rias said, "That is Riser's older brother, Raze."

"I see…."

A couple of girls with swords from the Phenex side rushed ahead, when a man and woman from Sirzechs' side ran out as well and clashed. They kept fighting while more members of each group started clashing.

I asked, "Okay, so how does a Rating Game work?"

Akeno said, "Well, each member of a Devil's group is named after a chess piece, such as me being a Queen, and Koneko here being a Rook."

"Then that makes Sirzechs a King, right?"

"That's right."

We kept watching as a Knight from Sirzechs' side got knocked out. A Magic Circle then appeared, and started to disappear. "So where is that Knight going?"

"Well, anyone who gets knocked out is teleported to an infirmary."

A few more fights were going on for about 10 minutes, and with them, 3 girls from Raze's side got knocked out, and 2 more from Sirzechs' side. I looked over at Rias and saw her grip Millicas tighter, so I walked over to her desk, and said, "Your brother will win, Riser won't be able to get near you again."

A tear streaks down her cheek, and said, "I'm not worried about him getting to me."

I put a hand on her right shoulder, and kept watching the fight. I saw Grayfia walk towards a woman with dark purple hair. Grayfia lets loose with a huge lightning blast, and the woman countered with an even bigger blast of fire! Akeno came to both of us, put her hand on Rias' left shoulder. "Lady Grayfia's magic will outlast anyone. She is known as the Strongest Queen, after all."

Millicas then looked away. Shit, that doesn't exactly instill confidence. Grayfia made the blast bigger, but just then, a spear pierced her chest! Rias and Millicas looked away! Grayfia was about to vanish when the woman hit her with a big blast of fire. Then many of the remaining members of Sirzechs' group were being killed! I said to Akeno, "Get Rias and Millicas out of here!"

They then started heading to the shrine. Isabel said, "Not how any of us expected this to go, huh?"

"You ain't fucking kidding. I just hope Sirzechs can survive this."

We look at Sirzechs blasting Raze with a huge blast of Destruction, and Raze just grins, runs through it, and grabs Sirzechs by the throat! We hear him say, "Riser was right. No Devil shall command the Phenex family!"

He made a sword of fire, but Sirzechs slowly snapped his fingers, and vanished. Koneko said, "Thank goodness. Had he died, the entire Underworld would be in turmoil."

"No shit, but this ain't over."

The screen shut off, and I said, "I can't fucking believe it! I knew this would happen, and now we have to ensure Rias doesn't get taken again!"

I punched through Rias' desk, and fire got around me. Isabel walked towards me, put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Calm down. Why do you think we trained? We'll make sure they do nothing to her."

I took a deep breath, and said, "You're right. I'll text Akeno to take them to the shrine."

I texted Akeno and said, 'The fight just finished up. I'll give you all the details, but take Rias and Millicas to the shrine you talked about. Text me the coordinates, and we'll all be there.'

Asia then said, "What do we do now?"

"I don't…" I then sensed a huge blast of energy! "Get down!"

I then made a huge shield with the Life Fibers as it destroyed the entire clubhouse! It dissipated, and in walked a woman with long brown hair, purple eyes, glasses, and a low-cut dress. She said, "You are quite durable for a Human. Too bad that endurance won't mean shit!"

Serafall said, "I heard you had busted out of the Underworld Prison, Katerea. But I'm not in the mood for this! FIRE BLAST!"

The woman, Katerea, was then blasted out hundreds of miles away. I said, "Who the hell was that?!"

"That is Katerea Leviathan, a bastard child of the Leviathan bloodline, she tried to kill me a few decades ago, and was imprisoned for it, but it seems she is working with the Phenex family. Let us leave before anything else happens."

"Right. Let's get to Rias, she'll need all the help she can get."

I was then texted the location by Akeno, and we all went there.

-Shrine On Top Of A Hill, 20 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We just got to the shrine, and I said, "I'll go inside to make sure we're at the right place."

Asia then held onto my hand, and said, "I'm coming with. I feel safer with you."

I smiled, and said, "Okay."

As we were walking there, Asia said, "I can't believe that happened."

"Me either. Rias has got to be devastated. But Isabel and I will protect you both."

We both then walked in, and saw a set of stairs going down. We saw a big room with 3 couches, Rias hugging Akeno, crying, and Millicas hugging Rias while also crying. "Hey guys, I'm back."

Rias then ran to me, tackled me onto the ground, and said, "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"I missed you too, Rias. We were attacked though, by this woman, Katerea Leviathan. But Serafall saved us."

Rias hugged me, and kept crying, while Akeno said, "Interesting. I don't know why Katarea would side with the Phenex family, but it's good that you're safe, Isaac."

"Yeah."

I hugged Rias tighter and kissed her forehead. I then got up while hugging Rias, and said, "I did not think it would go that way. It looks like Grayfia is dead, but Sirzechs was able to escape, but I don't know where he went."

" I see. I'll head to the Gremory estate and see how he is recovering."

"Please do. Rias and Millicas don't want to hear anymore bad news."

Everyone else then came in, and Sona said, "Glad to see you're safe, Rias."

Rias smiled and replied, "I'm just glad you didn't get hurt from the attack. Isaac, could you please lay with me on the couch? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course." We both went to one of the couches, and fell asleep.

-4 Hours Later, Isaac's POV-

I just woke up, and Rias was laying on top of me, still sleeping. Isabel then came up to us, and said, "Good afternoon, Isaac. Clark called earlier, but I didn't want to wake you."

"Thanks, Isabel." I then shook Rias awake. "Hey, it's time to get up."

She slowly got up, and said, "Oh...Ok."

She then got up, and held onto my hand. I then turned on the holo-screen, and Clark appeared. "Hey guys. How did the Rating Game go?"

I replied, "You really want the answer?"

"Oh shit. What happened?"

"Well, almost everyone in Sirzechs' group was slaughtered, including Grayfia, but Sirzechs was able to escape, and now we're all hiding out in a shrine Akeno took Rias and Millicas to."

"No...No fucking way!"

"Yeah, it was devastating. But now we need a strategy to stop Raze Phenex from getting his way and freeing Riser."

"I see….First get allies."

Rias said, "We do have Sona, Tsubaki and Serafall Leviathan here."

"That's a good start, but I think you can do better. I want you to get your Bishop."

Her eyes widened, and said, "Never thought I would have use of my Bishop."

Isabel said, "I also have a theory. I think the Fallen Angel, Raynere, may have been working with someone other than Riser Phenex. Do you know of any bases she would have had?"

"Well, there was a church Asia was at, but I'll look into it."

I said, "Please do. I'm starting to think Isabel's paranoia is right. But we'll look into getting more allies. We'll let you know what else happens."

Akeno then said, "I was able to speak with the head of the Gremory family, Zeoticus, and Sirzechs is alive, but in a coma. However the family healers are working diligently to help him recover, so he should be fine next week."

"Good. Good luck, guys."

The holo-screen shuts off, and Rias then leans onto my shoulder. I frown, and put my arm on her shoulder. "I got you…."

Akeno said, "Well, I'll help your friends to move your stuff in here. You and Rias stay here."

I quietly said, "Thanks. We need this."

They all leave, and I hug Rias. She cried a little more, and said, "This won't be easy, will it?"

"No, but we're strong. We'll fight whatever obstacle we have, and I'll make sure Riser doesn't take you again."

She keeps crying, but she comes up for a kiss, and I kiss her back. She opens up her blouse and brings out her breasts. I then squeeze them and keep kissing her. We both keep kissing each other, for another hour.

-Cave In The Underworld, General POV-

There are 4 men in noble clothing at a table with a battlefield map. A man with long blonde hair talks to Raze. "You have lost your mind, Raze! We were meant to scare Sirzechs, not almost kill him!"

"Calm down, father. If we are to be the rightful rulers of the Underworld, then we must eliminate all enemies, no matter what they claim to be."

He then walked out of the cave, and towards an unknown manor.

-Underneath The Shrine, 3 Hours Later, Isaac's POV-

Rias and I fell asleep after we had made out, so her breasts were still out. I was poked awake by Akeno. "What….Oh. What time is it?"

Isabel walked down, and said, "It's about 5PM. We moved everything from the apartment, so we're all set with our new base."

I wake up Rias, and she buttoned her blouse back, and said, "Good. Where is Millicas?"

Akeno said, "He's sleeping in the other room."

"Good, what happens next won't be for children."

I say, "But first, dinner. It's been a long and difficult day. So I think I'll cook what Isabel and I had planned for us."

Isabel smiled, and said, "Then it's a good thing I picked up a few more steaks and asparagus."

"Alright, let's get cooking!"

-30 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

Isabel and I come out of the makeshift kitchen with 9 plates, each with a medium rare steak, asparagus with garlic butter sauce, and a slice of the strawberry cheesecake. Rias said, "Your cooking is just incredible!"

I grinned, and said, "Well, since we're not at the apartment, I used my fire from the Rebirth Gear to cook everything. I guess I had a lot more to vent than I thought."

Akeno said, "You are quite a catch, Isaac. I'm glad you're fighting for us."

"Same here. In fact, I have an idea. We'll call Clark after we eat."

Serafall then asked, "Who is this Clark?"

"He's my boss. I'm actually from an alternate universe, sent here to protect a student named Issei Hyodo. But now I have to worry about a civil war happening in the Underworld, but we'll be ready."

Rias said, "And how will we do that?"

"Simple. I have him get some training programs: Kiba, you'll be using the sword-fighting programs I've used; Koneko, the hand-to-hand training Isabel and I have been using, and for everyone else, I'll have Clark get some magic training programs ready."

Rias said, "Good to know the Wanderers will certainly help. We'll begin that in the morning, but for now, let's enjoy the rest of this meal."

-1 Hour Later, Isaac's POV-

We all finished eating, and Isabel and I cleaned up. I then sat on the couch with Rias, and Isabel sat next to Akeno, and I called Clark. He said, "Hello everyone. How are you recovering?"

Rias said, "I'm feeling better now. I think we all should do with some magic and combat training."

"Oh? But you're the Princess of Ruin. Well, there is always room for training. Good thing I already have programs I originally made for Isaac. I'll send them to Isaac's communicator. See you all tomorrow."

The screen shut off, and I said, "Well, good to know Clark has been planning this. I say we do some individual planning."

Rias came with me to my new room, and we fell asleep.

**How's that for a fight gone wrong? Rias, Isaac and the group watched as the Rating Game unfolded to a slaughter! All Devils on Sirzechs' side, including Grayfia, were killed, and Sirzechs has vanished. Rias and Millicas were devastated, but now everyone will start training to take the Underworld back. In the next chapter, Isaac and everyone else will start fighting for their causes. Thanks for reading.**

**-Author's Note-**

**Well, I'm quite satisfied with how I wrote that, and now we shall see what war will truly reveal. I'm glad you're reading this, and I would appreciate if you review if you want any special fights or story arcs. Have a good one, guys.**


	4. Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

**Hey guys. Merciless Sun here with the next chapter of How To Stop A Devil Civil War! In the last chapter, Isaac and the others watched the devastating Rating Game between Sirzechs and Raze, Riser's older brother. In this chapter, Isaac and the girls will arrive in the Underworld to find some unwelcome company. Enjoy!**

-Shelter Under The Shrine, 1 Week Later, Isaac's POV-

We had made the Shrine our new base, and after hearing Sirzechs had survived the attack last week, we have made plans to visit him after he has rested. We're going to visit him today, that is if there isn't an attack.

I woke up around 7 in the morning with Rias hugging me in the nude, Asia hugging my arm, Isabel hugging Rias, and Akeno hugging my leg. Not bad for just a week after moving to Akeno's hiding spot. I need to get up for training in Magic, but I don't want this to end! Oh well. I woke up Rias, and said, "Good morning, Rias."

She woke up with a smile and said, "Morning, darling. Ready to train today?"

"Yeah."

Akeno then woke up and said, "Good morning, everyone. I see you're greeting Isaac in a very special manner. Maybe I should do the same…" She then pulls her top down slightly to reveal a nipple.

I said, "I appreciate the gesture, Akeno, but I'm a little more focused on seeing Sirzechs. I don't want him to worry about any of you guys."

Asia woke up, and said, "What is with all this….Rias! I knew you were going to steal him from me again!"

I said, "Please calm down, Asia. I told you before that Rias is my girlfriend, and so are you. I love you both, and won't choose anyone over the other."

Asia then hugged me completely, and said, "Alright, I'm sorry."

I put an arm around her, and said, "There's nothing to worry about."

Akeno then got to my head, put my head in her lap, and said, "You sure are a lucky man, Isaac."

I said, "You have no idea. Well, it's time to prepare for today. I want to see how Sirzechs is recovering."

Rias got up, and said, "Me either. I can't believe Raze would just wipe everyone out like that."

"Me either, well, I'm gonna take a shower. See you all at the training field."

-Training Field, 30 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

Rias and I came to the training ground, surrounded by bamboo. I was in a meditative position when I pulled out my communicator, put on the level 3 Close Combat training simulation: Bell Cranel. I got up, put on some Daft Punk, and brought out the Rebirth Gear.

"Alright, let's get this shit started!" I rushed to Bell, dodged his attack to the right, and punched him in the side! "Oh, trust me, I'm not done!"

I then gathered fire, but he was able to back up quick. I then ran to him, and decked him square in the jaw! He then put his palm forward and said, "FIREBOLT!"

I then blocked with the Rebirth Gear, and said, "Nice try kid, but this is the Spirit of a Phoenix! Fire doesn't do shit!"

I got angrier thinking about Riser being released and taking Rias from me! "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Now this is fire! Nothing will stop me from protecting everyone!" A huge fire surrounded me.

I then put both palms together in front of me, then the fire went between my palms into a 3 inch fireball, and yelled, "Phoenix BURST!" Just then, Rias, said, "Isaac! I think that's enough."

The simulation then dropped to the floor and shattered. I put both arms down, and calmed down. All the fire dissipated, and I dropped to my knees. "Whew! Sorry about that. I got a little carried away, huh?"

She gave me her hand, and said, "I don't mind you getting fired up, but if you keep it up like this, then the enemies will find us for sure."

I grabbed it, and pulled myself up."You're right. It's just this whole situation is a bit too much."

She said, "I know, but Sirzechs is alive. We'll visit him and make a plan afterwards."

I smiled and said, "What would I do without you?"

She smiled back and said, "Probably burn this whole forest down."

"...Point taken." I then laughed, and sensed someone coming near. I looked to the right, and said, "Who is it?"

Just then, Rias and I saw Ravel Phenex come out of the bamboo with a torn red Victorian dress and a few scratches on her face. She passed out, and I said, "No!"

We ran to her, and said, "We gotta take her to get seen by Asia!" I picked her up, and we ran to the shrine. As we were running, her wounds were healing.

-Shelter Under The Shrine, 3 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

Rias and I ran into the shelter, and saw Asia sitting with Akeno. Asia saw us, and said, "Oh my goodness. What happened?"

I put her down on a couch, and said, "I don't know, she just appeared, and passed out. She had wounds, but I guess her immortality healed her."

Asia said, "Don't worry, I'll take care of her."

"Thanks, Asia. We'll stay here until she wakes up.."

Rias held my hand and said, "I wonder why she came here looking damaged."

"I wonder how she knew we were here."

Ravel then grunted as she woke up. "Where am I?"

Rias came to the couch, and said, "Ravel, you're awake! You're here with my peerage and partner, Isaac."

"Thank you, Lady Rias."

I then came up, and said, "How did you know we were here?"

"My brother Raze had known for a few days. I came here because I had uncovered a plot to storm the Gremory manor and kill Lord Sirzechs."

I said, "We gotta get there then. Asia, Koneko, please stay with her, and make sure she gets plenty of rest."

Ravel said, "Thank you, Mister Fennis." She then went to sleep.

"Come on, girls, let's protect Sirzechs."

Isabel and Akeno then came with me. We used a Magic Circle to teleport to the Underworld.

-Underworld, Isaac's POV-

We just got here in the front courtyard of the manor, and…"Holy shit, that's a lot of soldiers!"

Hundreds of soldiers with a banner with a Phoenix symbol were steadily marching towards the manor: One battalion of 100 soldiers coming in each direction. We ran into the manor, and were then were greeted by a man with long red hair and a red goatee. He said, "Rias! Oh, my little girl."

She then ran to him, and hugged him. "Father! It's so good to see you."

I smiled, and said, "So that's where you got the red hair from."

He then put a hand on her shoulder as she let go, and said, "You must be Isaac Fennis, the man who saved my girl."

"Yes, sir. I'd love to stay and chat, but it seems the Phenex family means business."

He said, "Yes, they just started storming our estate, which spans hundreds of miles. As far as I know, this is the only place not taken by them. How did you find out about this?"

I said, "Ravel Phenex told us. She ran away after finding out, and is now resting."

"I see. Well, there's no time to talk about that. My wife, Venelana, is healing Sirzechs, along with some of the family's best healers. But it will take a few hours to get him fully recovered."

"Then we better get busy. Lucky Rias and I trained today. What do you want to do, Rias?"

She came to us, and said, "Alright, Isaac, take out the soldiers on the west; Akeno, the east; Isabel, the north, and I'll take the south."

I nodded and said, "Alright, time to show these guys we mean business! And take these communicators, I want to make sure we know when we're done."

Akeno said, "Actually, I think it's time to test out your Magic, Isaac."

"How so?"

She held up a finger, which then started to spark. "Let's make a fire/lightning barrier. Our combined Magic should be powerful enough to incapacitate or even kill any lower-ranking soldiers."

"Oh, hell yeah."

-Outside Of The Gremory Manor, 10 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

Rias and Isabel had gotten to their spots, while Akeno and I focused our Magical energies We both then shot balls of fire and electricity above the Manor, which then spread all over the manor. "Now they should be fine."

She said, "Good luck out there, darling."

"You too, Akeno. If things get too heated, don't hesitate to draw back inside the barrier."

She then changed into a priestess outfit, and focused enough lightning into a large hammer. "Don't worry. I've been training too. Say hello to the Echo of Mjolnir."

She then kissed me on the cheek and flew off to the east. "Akeno is right, I am lucky." I then ran off, and was confronted by my enemy battalion. "About time you morons got here. I was getting bored!"

The lieutenant said, "You shut your mouth, boy! Your actions against Master Riser are enough for us to kill you, and parade your corpse around the Underworld during our victory."

"Don't threaten me with a good time! Now that's gotten me all riled up!" I held up both arms, and the Rebirth Gear appeared on both! "I knew that would work! Let's fight!"

I went rushing in, and started beating the lower level guys. "Come on, you're not even trying! The guys at the wedding actually put up a fight!" Fire then started to surround me, and I spread out my arms, and once I did, the fire made a blastwave that blew the weaker guys away.

A big guy in armor said, "I think you'll find your blows won't put a dent in me."

I said, "You may be right." I pulled out my sword, and continued. "But I'm sure this'll help!

He tried to grab me, but Lewis said, "I got ya, man." He then made the Life Fibers into spikes that stabbed into his hands.

"Thanks, Lewis. Give up now?"

"AAH! This will teach you to rebel against the force of nature that is Riser Phenex!"

The spikes went away, and right when I went to jump, he grabbed me.

"Now what will you do, little man!?"

"Oh, you don't want to piss me off!" I started to get angry, and smoke was starting to come off his hands. He dropped me, and I kicked him straight in the stomach!

He then dropped unconscious, and I said, "Well, that was easy."

The rest of the weaker soldiers ran away, and the lieutenant then ran towards me with a spear. "You brat! Taste my steel!" He threw it, and I deflected it with my Rebirth Gear, and counted with a rush and punch in the face.

He dropped, and was still conscious. "Good, you're still breathing. Answer my questions when this is over, and I may keep you that way."

I then focused some fire onto my finger tips, and shot them around him to make chains. "Struggle against those, and you'll be burned."

-Isabel's Fight, Isabel's POV-

I just got to my fight when the lieutenant said, "Halt. What faction do you belong to?"

"Please, I'm a Human, but don't underestimate me!" I then got in the ready stance for the Fist of Flowing Water, Crushing Rock, but before I moved, I focused Ice Magic into my fists.

I then rushed to them, and punching them. As they were hit, they froze. But I grinned, and changed the Magic to fire.

The lieutenant asked, "How can a human possess such power and Magic?"

"Dumbasses! This is the Fist of the Peaceful Devil, a new fighting style I made to protect my beloved Rias from your Master!"

I quickly beat all the weaker guys, and got to the lieutenant. You better be ready for my ultimate technique! Purgatory of the 4 Lights!" I focused fire, ice, lightning, and wind energy into my fists, and punched him in the face and gut! He dropped, and I was exhausted.

-Shrine, 5 Minutes Ago, Asia's POV-

I was looking after Ravel, who was still asleep, when I felt 3 people come by. "Koneko, I feel someone coming by, could you please check?"

"Will do, please sit tight."

She then got up the stairs, and a minute later, I heard fighting, felt a few shakes, and after a scream from Koneko, there was a huge shake! I yelled, "Koneko! Is everything ok?"

Just then, I heard footsteps going down, along with a pretentious chuckle. I then saw Raze Phenex appear. He was dragging an unconscious Koneko, and said, "They use a little girl to protect my sister? Rias truly is a child. But I am interested as to why she chose a nekomata. I didn't even think there would be any more alive."

I said, "You...You better not come any closer, God will protect me!"

"That won't do you any good. If you had an inkling of what my family is capable of, then no Holy energy will affect me!"

I put my hands together, but he then grabbed my wrists. "I said that won't do you any good. Now if you want to survive this, let me speak with this Isaac Fennis."

I cried a little bit, but he let go of my wrists, and I got up to get the communicator Isaac gave me. I turned it on, put the holo-screen up, and called Isaac. "Good…."

-Church Outside Town, General POV-

Xenovia and Irina were praying when they found a drone flying to them and a holo-screen appears with Clark. "Hello, Exorcists."

Xenovia drew her Excalibur of Destruction, and he said, "Calm down. I know you told Isaac you wouldn't help unless Demons are attacking, so now there are 3 attacking your fellow Sister Asia."

They both said, "What?!" Then they both ran off.

Clark said, "Perfect. The things I do for my fellow Wanderers." The screen then shuts off.

-Battlefield, Isaac's POV-

Whew, that...didn't really take a lot out of me. I talked to Rias on the communicator. "Hey, Rias. I just beat my battalion pretty easily. How's your fight going?"

"I'm almost done, darling. These guys are surprisingly weak, and the lieutenant isn't putting up much of a fight. Wait a second. DARK STAR!"

I pulled the communicator away, but as soon as I did, I saw a GIANT explosion of Rias' Destruction energy at least 3 miles wide. She then flew to me with a torn uniform. "That was easy."

"Yeah. I'm actually noticing that. Hey, Akeno, just about done?"

"Yes, sweetie. My Echo of Mjolnir shocked them all out of consciousness the moment it began. That'll teach them to wear metal armor."

"Awesome. How about you, Isabel?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I just finished up. I didn't think my Fist of the Peaceful Devil would be that strong."

"Your what?"

Akeno then flew to me, and said, "Well, Isabel asked me to teach her in Magic, so after learning the basics, she incorporated them into her martial arts."

"Incredible. Well, if that's all, let's go see how Sirzechs is-"

Just then, the communicator turned on, and I saw Asia. "Isaac?"

"Asia? What's happening? Is Ravel awake?"

Then the communicator was taken by a man...Wait… Rias and I said, "Raze!"

"That's right! You were expecting your dear nun harlot, but it was I, RAZE!"

"You better not hurt her!"

He laughed, and said, "Ah, but it's not her I will hurt!" He then held up Koneko by her hair.

Rias said, "You monster! If you hurt my Rook, I will drag you to the deepest dungeon in the Underworld and leave the beasts to tear you limb from limb for eternity!"

"Oh, my dear, your threats do excite me! I see why my foolish brother wanted you."

"What will it take for you to release them?"

"Simple, surrender."

I said, "There's no fucking way-"

Rias then said, "I accept."

"What!?"

"I'll surrender, just don't hurt Koneko."

"You can't be serious, Rias!"

She then started crying, "She takes priority! If she wasn't in danger, then I would gladly rebel with you, but I have my servants to look after."

Raze then maniacally laughed! "If you can't decide with your Human trash, then I'll send some friends to help change his mind!"

We both said, "What-"

Just then, a Magic Circle appeared, and we saw 2 Fallen Angels: One with black hair and blonde bangs, wearing a black suit, and possessing 12 black Wings; and the other had long black hair, red eyes and pointy ears, wearing a noble outfit, and possessed 10 black Wings.

I said, "You have got to be kidding me! First Riser allies himself with a Fallen Angel, and now his older brother is doing the same?!"

Akeno said, "Not just that, but he employed the help of a Captain of the Grigori, Kokabiel, and the General himself, Azazel."

"You're kidding?! Well, I'm gonna kick their ass!"

Isabel said, "I'm already ahead of you. Let's do this!"

**I'd say things took a turn for the interesting! Isaac and the girls found Ravel, who discovered a plot to kill Sirzechs, and right when they defeated all the soldiers, Raze came in and kidnapped Koneko! And right when Isaac refused, that's when the Fallen Angels Kokabiel and Azazel appeared. In the next chapter, Isaac and Isabel will fight the Fallen Angels, and see what other forces could be in play.**

**-Author's Note-**

**Well, I'm personally excited to write this storyline. I'll admit, most of what I write is kind of made up as I go (Or the Hirohiko Araki method, as I call it), but I'm glad it turned out this way. As I've said before, if you want things changed or tweaked, please do so in a respectfully manner. Thanks guys.**


	5. Mr Brightside

**Hey guys. Merciless Sun here with the next chapter of How To Stop A Devil Civil War! In the last chapter, Isaac and Rias found Ravel, who had discovered of a plot to invade the Gremory estate and kill Sirzechs. And once all the lieutenants and weaker soldiers were defeated, Asia had been captured by Raze, and the Fallen Angels, Kokabiel and Azazel came in. In this chapter, Isaac and Isabel will fight the Fallen Angels, and will try to stop Sirzechs from being killed. Enjoy!**

**-Front Courtyard of Gremory Manor, Isaac's POV-**

Up above the Gremory manor are 2 Fallen Angels, Azazel and Kokabiel. Doesn't matter, they'll be dead soon enough! Isabel and I are running towards them as they were going towards the manor and destroyed the barrier Akeno and I made.

"Really!? We focused all our Magic into that!"

Kokabiel then said, "Foolish mortal. Your Magic was subpar at best, but it was interesting to see that type of Lightning Magic. It seems I found the spawn of Baraquiel."

Isabel and I then dashed in front of them, and I said, "I don't know who this Baraquiel guy is, but what I do know is that you won't step one foot inside this manor!"

Isabel said, "You take that guy Azazel, I got this jackass!"

We then split up, and I dashed with a punch square to Azazel's jaw! But he smiled, and said, "Nice power you got there, but it won't mean a thing here."

Shit.

-Shrine, Asia's POV-

I was sitting on the couch with Ravel, who was still sleeping, when Raze said, "Now I must leave to collect my prize, but do not worry. My guards will keep you company."

He then laughed maniacally while teleporting with an unconscious Koneko held up by her hair. I was left alone with 2 lustful looking men. They said, "Don't worry, we'll take care of you and Lady Ravel. HAHA!"

Just then, a flash of black came in front of me, and I saw a woman with a huge sword cut both of the guards' heads off! The woman turned around, and it was….. "Xenovia!"

I got off the couch, and hugged her. "How did you know I was here? And that I was in trouble?"

"Your companion Clark told us Devils were launching an attack in town, so we went to check it out." I then let her go.

"We?"

Irina then came down the stairs, and she said, "Asia, it's so good to see you!"

She then hugged me and said, "I'm glad we could save you before those Devils could take advantage of you. Where is your friend Isaac?"

"He left with Miss Rias, Akeno and Isabel, but they ran into trouble with the Devil that held me hostage."

"I see. We can't leave you here alone. Hmm…."

Irina said, "Go, Xenovia, I can protect her and this girl."

I said, "Thank you, I know he'll need help, even if he can be stubborn."

I then said, "Thank you, I'll teleport you there."

I then made a white Magic Circle with a cross in the center, and Xenovia got teleported.

-Isabel's Fight With Kokabiel, 5 Minutes Later, Isabel's POV-

Damn, this is bad. I was landing hits with the Fire variant of the Fist of the Peaceful Demon, but that ass Kokabiel is just grinning! "Just let me kill you!"

He chuckled, and said, "You are a mere mortal, and you cannot kill me. But you do look pleasing….Hehehe."

"You're not my type! Just die!" I then focused more Fire Magic and punched him straight in the chest! He coughed up a little blood, but then he smiled, and said, "All that for some blood...Pathetic!" He then smacked me with such force that I was sent back to Rias and Asia! He then rushed towards Isaac and that other guy, Azazel.

I was on the floor with some serious wounds, and Rias knelt down to me, and grabbed my hand. I painfully said, "Ri...Rias..I'm sorry, baby…."

Before I passed out, I saw that man, Raze appear with Koneko.

-Rias' POV-

I let go of Isabel's hand and told Raze, who just appeared with Koneko who was unconscious, and said, "All this to get me all to yourself? Are you happy?"

He grinned and replied, "You're wrong, my dear. I'm doing this to claim the Underworld as the Almighty Phoenix God, and I shall kill all who oppose my rule, including your filthy Human lover, even if he possesses the Phoenix my father imprisoned millennia ago."

I gritted my teeth, and yelled to Isaac, "YOU BETTER WIN! ISABEL IS DOWN FOR THE COUNT!"

Raze then smacked me, and said, "Silence, woman! You will belong to your new KING!"

-Isaac's Fight With Azazel, Isaac's POV-

I was getting toyed around with by Azazel, who kept flicking me in the forehead with each punch I landed on him, which wasn't doing a fucking thing! "Stop it!"

He said, "Then get serious! I know that isn't the true strength."

I said, "What are you-HAH!"

I then got punched in the gut by Kokabiel, who just rushed to me! "SHIT!" I then dropped to the ground.

Azazel said, "That was uncalled for."

"Oh, shut up. It's not like you're putting forth any effort."

"That's because unlike you, I have some compassion, and also want to see what that Rebirth Gear can do."

I slowly got up, and said into the earpiece, "Kal, I need a miracle."

"Then look behind you."

"Wha-OH YES!" I then saw Xenovia appear with a huge ass sword!

I said, "Thanks for coming, this guy is causing a little more trouble than I thought he would."

She said, "I promised Sister Asia that I would protect you."

I then smiled, but I then heard Rias yell to me and get smacked by Raze. "No….YOU MONSTER!"

Fire swirled around me, the Rebirth Gear glowed yellow, and Ariz shouted, "PHASE CHANGE! GOLDEN LEGEND!"

The gauntlets changed into solid red-and-gold armor on both my arms. I was shocked for a second, and grinned! "Your asses are mine!" I then rushed to Kokabiel, and started a punching barrage on him! "That'll teach to threaten my girlfriend's family! HA!" I then punched him back to Azazel, who then dropped him.

He smiled, and said, "Good job. I was wondering what that Rebirth Gear could do. And now I'm satisfied."

Xenovia pointed his sword to him, and said, "Then prepare to die happy!"

She and I then started to hit him with a whole lot of sword swings and punches, but he kept dodging, and said, "You'll have to try a lot harder, especially when you, Xenovia, have a part of the Legendary Excalibur."

She gritted her teeth, and started swinging angrily! He kept dodging, put his hand on her head, and she then passed out. "Wha…..What did you do!?"

"I just used some Magic. Don't be so angry. I understand that's how your power works, but if you ever relax, and communicate with that Phoenix, then your true power will shine!"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, to be honest, I don't care about this conflict because of one man's lust for power. Been there, done that. I've truly been captivated by Sacred Gears for centuries, and your Rebirth Gear is one I've never encountered before. Maybe I should look into that line of Sacred Gears."

"So you're not really here to fight?"

"No, I'm just here to see how powerful you can truly be. And if you're powerful enough to defeat Kokabiel, then I gotta give you some credit. He's killed hundreds of Devils, and that's too much. Well, I'm gonna throw this guy in prison. But hey, take this, and have a drink with me some time. I really want to learn more about your Rebirth Gear."

He handed me a card with an address and room number, then flew off with Kokabiel. I then picked up Xenovia, and ran to Rias. Once I got there, I said to Raze, "Just stop this. Your so-called 'back-up' got their asses handed to them, so you have no more aces up your sleeve."

He got angry, and said, "You think this is over, boy!? I am Immortal, and you will obey-"

Just then, the upper wall of the manor blew open! And out of the smoke came Sirzechs! He then flew over to us, and said, "You thought you could defeat me, the true Devil King? I shall take you in myself!"

Destruction Energy flowed all around us, and got focused into red-and-black chains that got put on Raze's neck, wrists and ankles. Raze dropped Koneko, and was taken by Sirzechs, and Sirzechs said, "Thank you for protecting me, everyone. I shall see you back in the Manor soon."

He then left, and I put Xenovia next to Isabel. I then passed out from exhaustion. The Rebirth Gear then vanished from my arms.

-Rias' POV-

I cried a few tears of joy as I looked down on Isaac passed out with a grin on his face. "Thank you, Isaac. Thank you for not listening to me, my Rebel Phoenix."

A few of my father's servants then picked up him, Koneko, Isabel, and Xenovia and took them into the Manor.

-Gremory Manor, 3 Hours Later, Isaac's POV-

Huh….Where...Oh, I must be in the Gremory Manor, but this room is unfamiliar. I feel like I'm laying on a comfortable pillow. I open up my eyes, and see Rias' face. She said, "Hello, handsome."

"Hey, babe. Where am I?"

"You are in my room at the estate, in fact, you're in my bed."

"Is that so? Good."

I get up, and sat up to get next to her, and make out with her. But when we start, I hear a knock, and when I look at the door, I see Sirzechs with Akeno behind him. "Good to know everyone is awake now."

I said, "Yeah. Good to know you're alive and well, Sirzechs. I'm sorry about Grayfia."

"As am I, she was an amazing wife. I shall ensure Raze is punished thoroughly for it. But now we must discuss what to do next."

"Like what? I figured with Raze out of the picture, this civil war would be over."

"You would be right, but I have a feeling those Fallen Angels didn't join just to dethrone me."

"It's funny, Isabel was saying the same thing, and after fighting Azazel, I think I'd agree. He said he was fighting me to test out my power, but why?"

"That is an intriguing question, and I'll have you to investigate it."

"I think I already found a good lead." I pulled out the card with Azazel's address. "After I rest up for a few days, I'm gonna have a good chat with Azazel."

Rias said, "Interesting start, but I'll have to chip in too. Tomorrow I'm going to release my Bishop."

I asked, "What do you mean?"

"My Bishop was a young and ambitious one, but too creative, and almost became too powerful for me to control."

I said, "Oh damn. I'll be there to help you then."

She smiled, and said, "Actually, I'd like to handle this one on my own."

"Oh, alright. I'll be training with Isabel."

"I'm going to take her with me. I feel she would be best suited for this job."

"Oh. Well, I'll still be with Asia and Ravel. I want to make sure she's safe."

"You're so sweet." She then kissed me on the cheek.

I got up, and said, "I think I'm rested enough. Ready to go home, everyone?"

I then heard Isabel say, "You ain't ditching me that quickly."

She came in with Xenovia and Koneko, and I said, "Looks like everyone is here. Good."

Sirzechs said, "Before you leave, my parents would like to properly thank you for your efforts to protect this family."

I said, "Oh. Awesome."

We headed downstairs, and saw Rias' father, I think the name was Zeoticus, and next to him was a woman with long brown hair, wearing a white dress, violet eyes, and big breasts. I think I know where Rias got the rest of her looks! Shit!

Zeoticus said, "Mister Fennis, I would like to thank you for protecting my children in our time of need."

I said, "It was nothing, Rias is a great woman, and I was glad to help her out, and protect Sirzechs when he was down for the count. And you can call me Isaac."

The woman next to him smiled and said, "Well, Isaac, as a token of our appreciation, I would like you to take this."

She then clapped her hands, and a medium sized box was brought to me by a servant. I picked it up, and SHIT! This has got to weigh about 20 pounds! I open the box, and…."Oh My Gods…"

Inside the box was a small silver Dragon, which was about the size of a big cat. I said, "Where did you get this?"

She said, "I have a few friends in the realm of Asgard who had a few too many Dragons."

"No way. Thank you so much, ma'am!"

She chuckled and said, "Please, call me Venelana. And it's the least we could do."

The Dragon flew onto my shoulder, and I had the biggest smile ever! "I think I'll call you…..Sølvlys!"

Rias then held my hand, and said, "I can see you're happy."

I said, "Yeah. I am. Well, Master Gremory, Sirzechs, Venelana, I thank you for your hospitality, and I shall inform you of any other updates on who is threatening your rule."

Zeoticus said, "Have a good rest, Isaac, and you picked a good one, Rias!"

Rias, Akeno, Isabel, Xenovia, Koneko and I teleported back to the Shrine.

-Shelter Under The Shrine, 5 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We all teleported back, and I saw Asia, Ravel and Irina. "Hey everyone. We're back from preventing a coup in the Underworld."

Asia then hugged me and said, "Isaac! I was so worried about you! I thought you would have been killed."

"I'm fine, Asia. Those Devils were pushovers. The Fallen Angels, however."

Irina said, "Fallen Angels? But why?"

"I don't know, but I think something bigger is afoot. But I'm just glad to be alive, don't wasn't too think about getting killed by another Phenex."

Asia said, "I'm glad you're home. Now what's with the Dragon?"

"Oh yeah. Rias's mother, Venelana, gave me a Dragon for helping them out. His name is Sølvlys."

Akeno said, "You have a certain charm that attracts even legendary creatures."

Rias said, "Well, I think it's time to tell Clark what happened."

"Yeah. He'll be surprised for sure."

As we got to the couches, Ravel then woke up. "Lady Rias! What happened?"

She said, "I was able to prevent my brother from being killed by Raze, but now I think something bigger is happening. He called in Fallen Angels."

"You don't say….But I do have some good news for you. Lady Grayfia is alive!"

We all say, "WHAT!?"

Rias said, "Where is she?!"

"In a cave my father and brothers used as a hideout. The place should be all but abandoned, so you should be able to find her."

Rias then hugged her, and said, "Thank you, Ravel! I gotta inform my brother immediately!"

She then used a Magic Circle to teleport back to the Underworld and left with Isabel. We all sat on the couch, Sølvlys got on my lap, and I said, "Well that got busy quickly. But I think it's time to tell Clark what's been happening."

Ravel sat down with us next to Akeno. I turned on the holo-screen, and she said, "What kind of sorcery is this!?"

I said, "It's technology. Hey Clark. Something really crazy just happened."

"Would it be related to the Dragon in your lap?"

"It is. So this morning, as Rias and I were training, Ravel Phenex came in damaged, and passed out because she found out Raze was going to take over the entire Gremory Estate. Akeno, Isabel, Rias and I fought every last soldier storming the manor. But once they were beaten, Raze teleported in with 2 Fallen Angels, Kokabiel and Azazel, who promptly both me and Isabel. But I beat Kokabiel, and Azazel revealed he was just wanting to study my Sacred Gear. He then left, and Sirzechs woke up just in time to imprison Raze, who arrived to, like his brother, forcefully marry Rias."

"Well damn. Where did the Dragon come in?"

"Oh. Venelana, Rias' mother gave it to me for saving the family. And I also got a new version of the Rebirth Gear." I held up my arms, and they transformed.

"Wait, how are you wearing the armor on both arms?"

"Well, when I first met Sirzechs, he used a mirror on me that showed my true potential, and it showed me in the full armor. So I figured I could tap into enough power that wouldn't consume my soul at my current power level."

"Incredible. And where's Rias at?"

Ravel said, "Lady Rias has departed with her companion, Isabel, to inform Lord Sirzechs that Lady Grayfia is alive."

"What!?"

I replied, "That's what I said!"

"Well, nice to know a lot of good came out of that. You've earned a good rest, and in the morning, I want you to investigate an abandoned warehouse that Raynere frequented. It looks like her paranoia may have paid off."

"Good, I'm gonna go with Akeno."

"Wow, I think that's the first time you're actually away from Rias in a few weeks."

"Yeah, I guess. Well, I'm exhausted so I'm gonna take a nap."

"You earned it, man. Good job."

The screen shut off, and I then passed out on the couch. Asia cuddled up next to me, and Akeno said, "Well, You certainly have a charm, Isaac."

-Akeno's POV-

Xenovia and Irina said, "I'm glad we could help out. If you ever need help again, here are our numbers." They then left.

Ravel then went back to sleep on the couch.

Koneko then picked up both Isaac and Asia and put them both on the bed. Asia was still next to him, but I put my head on my lap, and I was stroking his hair. As that was happening, he smiled slightly.

-4 Hours Later, Isaac's POV-

Where...Shit, I'm sore! Then again, I did fight 100 weak Devils, get punched in the gut by a Fallen Angel, and push my limits. Just like earlier, I feel something holding me. I open my eyes and see Akeno next to me, sleeping and holding me. She didn't waste anything, did she?

Akeno woke up and said, "Hello, darling."

"Morning, ready for the day?"

"Of course, darling."

"Oh, and how's Ravel doing?"

"She's good now, just a little shaken from her brother's coup."

"Makes sense. Are you with Rias to get the Bishop?"

"No. She'll be with Isabel, and already took her to the Underworld for the night. But I would like to be with you to investigate the warehouse."

"I would like that. I also wanted to just chat with you. I don't really know much about you."

We both smiled, and Asia woke up. "Good afternoon, Isaac."

"Hey Asia. Looks like it's just you, me and Akeno."

"Good." She then hugged me, and went back to sleep.

I said to Akeno, "Looks like I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, my Rebel Phoenix." She then kissed me, and we all went back to sleep.

-Unknown Hotel Room, 6PM, Azazel's POV-

I was relaxing on the sofa with a glass of scotch, and was thinking about that kid's Sacred Gear. "I wonder if there are any other Greek Sacred Gears out there. Certainly would love to see what they could do."

Just then, a man with silver hair, wearing a green v-neck shirt, a black jacket and black jeans, and brown eyes came in. I said, "Hey Vali. How nice of you to come in. You would have loved that raid on the Underworld. What brings you here?"

"I came to ask where Kokabiel is."

"He joined me on the raid, but went mad, so I imprisoned him. Why do you ask?"

"He asked me to find you some other Sacred Gears to find."

"Oh? And what would they be?"

He then dropped a bag, and said, "Glory of Olympus."

How would Azazel have known about them? "I see, thank you, Vali."

Vali then leaves, and I open the bag up, and first pull out a helmet with some horns. "Ah, must be the Minotaur."

**And with that, the Civil War is over, but we're not done yet! Isaac was able to defeat Kokabiel and improve the power of the Rebirth Gear, and Sirzechs woke up just in time to imprison Raze! In the next chapter, Isaac will have some alone time with Akeno, and uncover an even bigger plot! Thanks for reading!**

**-Author's Note-**

**Well, I'm quite happy with how that went. I'm glad you guys could join me in this adventure, and we have about 4 or so more chapters. Well, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Later!**

Sølvlys-Norwegian for Silver Light


	6. Misery Business

**Hey everyone. Merciless Sun here with the next chapter of How To Stop A Devil Civil War. In the last chapter, Isaac tried to stop Azazel and Kokabiel from killing Sirzechs. He evolved the Rebirth Gear to the Golden Legend Gauntlets, and Azazel was so impressed that he left, and Isaac was now tasked with finding information of new conspirators against the Devils. Enjoy!**

-Isaac's Room, The Next Morning, 8AM, Isaac's POV-

I woke up with Akeno still cuddled up to me along with Asia. I'm glad I'm not training today. I actually want to just talk to Akeno today, since I don't know much about her. She wakes up and said, "Good morning, Isaac."

I smiled and said, "Morning, Akeno. Ready to see what Raynere was planning?"

"Of course, darling." She then kissed me, and Asia woke up.

"Morning, everyone."

"Morning. Where is Ravel at?"

Akeno said, "She stayed on the couch. I feel bad for the girl."

"Me too. I got an idea. Asia, how about you go shopping with her?"

She said, "That's a good idea. I think it'll do her some good."

"Yeah. Well, let's get the day started. You girls go ahead and shower up. After what happened, I'm gonna work through some of that anger through my cooking."

They both smiled and said, "Ok."

-Main Room Under The Shrine, 30 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

I sit down on the couch with Ravel, and hand her a plate of food. "Hey Ravel. I'm sure you're a little rattled after what happened with Raze, but I'll be here to help you."

Just then, Koneko came down and said, "You won't have to worry about protecting her today, stud."

"Oh, hey Koneko. What brings you here today?"

"I'm here as protection for Asia and Ravel."

Akeno came out of the shower with a robe on, and said, "I called Koneko to come and help them. Rias only needs Isabel and Kiba today."

"Good."

As we're eating breakfast, Clark comes on, and said, "Morning everyone. What are you doing today?"

I said, "Well, Akeno and I are gonna check out the warehouse. Speaking of which, are you detecting any Fallen Angel or Devil presence there?"

"No, but be careful. And how about you, Asia?"

"I'm going shopping with Koneko and Ravel."

"Good to hear. Has there been any updates about Grayfia?"

I said, "Not yet, but I'll ask Rias after she gets the Bishop."

"Good. Well, I'll let you all have a good day. Let me know if anything else happens."

The screen shuts off, and I said, "Well, hopefully we won't uncover a plot larger than what Raze had."

Akeno said, "Hopefully, but bring your sword and Sølvlys, I have a feeling you'll need them."

"Right. Well Asia, you have a good day with Ravel. I gotta find out what's happening."

"Good luck, Isaac."

I then ate breakfast and took a shower, then headed out with Akeno and Sølvlys on my shoulder.

-Road To The Warehouse, 9AM, Isaac's POV-

We were walking to the warehouse, and Akeno was holding onto my arm. "I guess you wanted me to yourself, huh?"

"Rias loves you, but I'm starting to as well."

"Nice. So you mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it, darling?"

"When I was fighting Azazel and Kokabiel, Kokabiel said you were the 'spawn of Baraquiel.' Who is that?"

She then looked serious. "He is...was my father. He met my mother 20 years ago, and they fell in love and had me."

Who is this guy then? Maybe I shouldn't press on it anymore… I said, "Sorry if that got too serious for you. I was just curious, that's all."

"No, it's fine. He is actually a Fallen Angel."

"You're serious!? Then you…"

She let go of my arm, got in front of me, and revealed both a Devil Wing and a black Wing. "That's right. I am both a Devil and Fallen Angel."

"I like it. It looks good on you."

"You're too kind."

"I don't care if you're a Fallen Angel. Who cares if they tried to kill both me and Asia? What matters is you. You're incredible with Magic, you can really handle yourself in a fight, and you are amazingly beautiful."

She smiled, shed a tear, and held onto my arm again. "You definitely know how to make a woman happy, my dear Rebel Phoenix."

"Where'd that nickname come from anyway?"

"Rias came up with it. After all, you did fight the Fallen Angels and rebelled against Raze and Riser."

"Yeah, makes sense. Well, looks like we're here." We came up to a big warehouse, and I asked Clark on the earpiece, "Hey man, is there anyone in the warehouse?"

"You're good."

"Good." I brought out the Rebirth Gear, punched the doors open, we then walked in, and the Rebirth Gear vanished. "Hello?"

My voice echoed for a little bit, but there was nothing. No containers, nothing. We only saw a room which must have been an office. We walked to it, and we saw a desk with multiple files. I picked one up, and it was labeled 'Red Dragon Emperor'. "I wonder what this is."

I opened it, and it had a complete detailed profile on both Issei and his Sacred Gear, the Boosted Gear. "Look at this. His Sacred Gear was really overpowered, and she would have killed him to get it. Imagine if it worked."

She looked at another file that was labeled 'Glory Of Olympus'. She picked it up, and said, "And this is about the line of Sacred Gears your Rebirth Gear belongs to. It seems she had this 'Vali' hunt for them. The only one they didn't get was yours."

"That's unsettling. Let's get these files and bring them to Rias and Sirzechs. I'm sure they want to hear this."

Right when we were about to leave, I noticed part of a Magic Circle drawn on the floor with a file cabinet over it. "What is this?"

I moved it, and the Circle spewed fire! I blocked with the Rebirth Gear and punched out the Magic Circle. Akeno said, "Whatever that Circle is protecting, she obviously didn't want anyone getting to it."

"No kidding. Let's see what it is." I then punched the floor, and a staircase then appeared. We walked down it, and saw a huge room with a roundtable. "What the hell is all this?"

A circle with a Dragon on the middle was on the table. I pulled up the holo-screen on my communicator. "Hey, Clark. Do you know this symbol?"

He looked at it, and said, "Incredible. I didn't even know she was a part of that group."

"What group? What are you talking about?"

"It's called the Khaos Brigade. They are comprised of Fallen Angels, Devils, and even Humans."

We both said, "Really?"

"Yeah. That's a good find. What all did you see there?"

I pulled up all the files we found: Red Dragon Emperor, Glory Of Olympus, and Heart of Yggdrasil. I said, "Wait, Yggdrasil? What could they need from the World Tree?"

"Good question. I think you should pay Azazel a visit."

"Good idea. He seems very knowledgeable about Sacred Gear."

The screen shuts off, and my arm is hurting like crazy! "What the fuck!?"

Ariz said, "That is quite a menacing power!"

"What is it?!"

Sølvlys then flew off my shoulder and went flying upstairs. Akeno said, "Whatever it is, it's freaking out your Dragon. Let's check it out."

Akeno and I ran upstairs and saw some guy with silver hair. I said, "Who the hell are you?"

The mystery guy said, "The name is Vali. You must be the one who killed Raynere."

"Yeah, so?"

He then brought out his Sacred Gear on his right arm: A white gauntlet with a blue gem on top of his hand. Akeno said, "The White Dragon Emperor…."

Ariz said, "You are not even in the same league as him."

"Gee, thanks for the confidence!" I brought out the Rebirth Gear on both arms. We then both rushed and when I went to punch him, he blocked, grabbed my arm, and launched me through a wall! "SHIIIIIIIIT! I then hit a car. I got up, and said, "This guy ain't fucking around! Ariz, can you power up my sword?"

"Of course. Power….LINK!" The sword then became a thick two-handed sword. I rushed to him again, and Sølvlys was next to me, spewing ice at him. He dodged the ice, and grabbed my sword.

"Your Phoenix is no match for my White Dragon Emperor."

"I don't care what power you have, what is this Khaos Brigade planning?"

"We will shape the world, and your Rebirth Gear is the last piece of the puzzle."

"Then I ain't handing it over!" Akeno then flew to me with the Echo of Mjolnir. "I'll help you fight, darling!"

"Thanks." She threw it at him, and he was slammed into a wall.

"Not bad for weak Magic. Here is mine." He held out his hand, and I felt weaker.

"What….is this power?" I was kneeling and panting.

"This is the power of Albion, the Divine Dividing Dragon! You will defeat us, let alone me!"

Azazel then flew in and said, "Looks like you need help, Phoenix King. Vali, what are you doing?"

"I am eliminating all threats to the reshaping of the World." Azazel then sighed.

"I'm really disappointed in you." He then held out his hand and Vali was frozen in crystal. A couple Fallen Angels then appeared and took him away.

My sword went back to normal, the Rebirth Gear vanished, and I got up. "Thanks for showing up. I was actually thinking of seeing you."

"Well, let's get to my hotel room, and you're welcome to visit me, Akeno."

She said, "How do you know me?"

"I know Baraquiel's daughter anywhere."

Sølvlys then got back on my shoulder, and we all then walked to the hotel.

-Cave In The Underworld, Rias' POV-

I was with my brother when we found the cave where Grayfia is being kept. We found a couple guards there, but they were dead. We also looked at a wall with chains on it, but they were broken. "Dammit. Where could she have gone?"

Sirzechs said, "It's quite possible she was taken by someone."

"But the real question is who, and why?"

I pulled out my phone, and called Isaac.

-Road To The Hotel, Isaac's POV-

We were walking towards the hotel when I got a call on my phone. "Oh, it's Rias. Hey, baby. What's up?"

"Sirzechs and I just got to the cave where Grayfia was supposed to be."

"Wait, was she taken?"

"It looks like."

"Shit. I may have a lead on that then."

"What would that be?"

"Well, Akeno and I just learned about a group called the Khaos Brigade. Some guy named Vali almost killed me, but I was saved by Azazel. We're gonna look into some details."

"Thank the Devil Kings. Well, stay safe, and be careful with what he says."

"Thanks, Rias. And say hi to Sirzechs for me."

I then hung up, and said, "Bad news, Akeno. Grayfia may have been taken by the Khaos Brigade."

"Oh no."

"Yeah, this ain't looking good."

Azazel said, "Things must be bad all over then. We'll discuss this at the hotel room."

"Right." We then walked towards the hotel.

-Azazel's Hotel Room, 20 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We just walked in, and I said, "Nice place you got here."

He said, "Thanks. Want some scotch?"

"It's 10."

"Hey, 5 o'clock was 19 hours ago."

"Ah, what the hell?"

He handed me a glass, sat down in a chair, and said, "So I see you met my assistant, Vali."

Akeno and I then sat down on a couch, and she held my hand. "Yeah. What the hell was that power?"

"That is the White Dragon Emperor, Albion. It has incredible power to start with, and can half the power of anyone he touches."

"Damn. So why is it he joined the Khaos Brigade?"

"I don't know. What were you even doing there?"

"My boss told me Raynere frequently visited that place. It seems she had files on multiple Sacred Gear hosts, and even the Glory Of Olympus line."

"Funny you mention that." He picked up a helmet with horns on it. "Our friend, Vali, gave me a bunch of these Sacred Gears from that very line."

Ariz said, "They actually got them all."

I said, "You're saying this is all the Glory Of Olympus? Shit. They must have planned this."

Azazel said, "The question is what are they planning to do with them?"

"Yeah." I took a sip of scotch, and sighed. "What happened to the good ole days, when all I had to do was kill dimension-altering Parasites?"

"Anyway, enough about business, tell me about yourself."

"Well, it started 3 months ago…." I then started telling him my story.

-Kuoh Academy, Rias' POV-

I just got to the Forbidden Room with Isabel and Kiba. "Never thought I would need to use my Bishop again."

The room's door was covered in police tape, but I waved my hand with a Magic Circle, and it vanished. We walked inside, and found a little girl with short blonde hair, red eyes, and wearing a girl's uniform on a bed, who then panicked, and went inside a box. She said, "L..La..Lady Rias...Never thought you would come and see me."

Isabel said, "Aw, how cute. She's cute."

I giggled and said, "That's a boy."

"What? Oh….Oooooh, I see it now."

"Isabel, meet Gasper Vladi. He's half-Human, half-Vampire, and a few years ago, I made him a Devil."

"Neat. What can he do?"

Isabel reached out to him, but Gasper screamed, "NO!" Just then, he immediately vanished and reappeared in another corner and started crying.

"What was that?!"

Rias smiled. "That is his Sacred Gear: Forbidden Balorview. It allows him to stop time, but he can't control it. I'd like you to help him."

"I'll try, but I don't know how."

"At least try."

"Will do." Isabel knelt down to Gasper, and said, "Look, I'm not gonna hurt you. The name is Isabel. Nice to meet you, Gasper."

She reached a hand out to him, and he stopped crying. He reached out, and said, "Nice...Nice to meet you."

I smiled, and said, "Nice to know we've made some progress. I'll let Isaac know we're heading back."

I then called Isaac.

-Azazel's Room, Isaac's POV-

Azazel was already having his third glass, and was laughing like crazy when I told him about my fight with Riser. "You've got some power, man."

I was pouring myself another glass, and said, "Yeah, but I know I can improve. Oh wait. Rias is calling me again."

I pick it up, and said, "Hey, what's up?"

She said, "I just got my Bishop, and we're all heading back to the Shrine. What news do you have from Azazel."

"Well, I found out our friend Vali has collected all the Glory Of Olympus Sacred Gears, except mine."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You know anything about this guy?"

"No, but I'll ask Sirzechs. He is the Devil King after all."

"Right. I'll also look into finding Grayfia for you."

"No, this is something I have to do."

"Alright, well, Akeno and I are gonna head back, I'll see you in a little bit."

"Alright, darling."

I hang up and say, "Well, Azazel, it was nice to chat and drink with you, but I gotta get back and see Rias' Bishop. But we should do this again."

"Right you are. And be sure to explore the true potential of the Rebirth Gear. You may be surprised with the results."

"Will do, later."

Akeno and I head out with Sølvlys on my shoulder.

-Shrine, 30 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

Sølvlys flew down into the shelter, and Akeno stopped me before we got down to the shelter. She said, "I wanted to say thank you for saying what you said earlier about my heritage."

"I think who you are born from doesn't matter about you, you as a person, are. And you are a wonderful woman."

She smiled and said, "Thank you." We then kissed, and then Rias came up and said, "What is this then?"

I stumble, and said, "Oh...Hey, Rias. We were just talking."

"I'm messing with you, Isaac. You're welcome to have a harem."

"Really?" The possibilities….. "I won't go crazy with any of that. I still care about you Rias to mess with your emotions like that."

Rias then came to me and kissed me. "You're sweet. Come downstairs with me. There's someone I want you to meet."

They grab an arm each, and we saw a new girl on the couch next to Ravel. "Oh, and who is this?"

Isabel was on another couch with Koneko and Asia. "Careful, dude. That's a boy."

"Oh. Nice to meet you, I'm Isaac Fennis."

The kid was shaking, but Rias came to him, and calmly said, "Look, Gasper, I know things can be overwhelming, but you can trust him. That's the Rebel Phoenix, the one who saved me from Riser."

"Oh. Nice to meet you too. I'm Gasper Vladi."

"It's a pleasure, Gasper."

Rias said, "So what all did you find from the warehouse?"

"I'll get Clark on the line, then, I'll tell you everything."

I got on the other couch with Rias, Akeno and Ravel and pulled up the holo-screen. Clark said, "Hello everyone. What updates do you all have for me?"

Rias said, "Well, I just got Gasper here. And Isabel and Isaac took it well."

"Good. Isaac, what all did you discover at the warehouse?"

"Well, as you know, the White Dragon Emperor, Vali attacked me there after Akeno and I uncovered a lot of files which involve Issei's Sacred Gear, the Heart of Yggdrasil, the Glory Of Olympus Sacred Gears, and the Journey of Ra."

Rias asked, "What are they planning to do with all these mythological pieces?"

Clark said, "I don't know, but I'll check my records."

I asked, "What all do you know about Vali?"

"The only thing I will tell you is that he is a Devil. There's a lot in that crazy package that you'll need to find out yourself."

Both Rias and I say, "Okay…."

Clark laughed, "Don't worry. Sirzechs will have that in the records."

I said, "Good."

"Well, I'll let you all rest right now. Have fun."

The screen shut off, and I said, "Well, what else needs to be done, Rias?"

She smiled. "There's not much except train our new companion, Gasper."

I said, "Would you like me to help?"

"No, I'll have Koneko and Isabel help. But I would like you to know the Exorcists, Xenovia and Irina, a little more. But for now, I'm going to have a chat with Ravel."

"Ok, cool, I'm gonna go on a walk with Asia." I then took Asia with me to a walk at the park.

-Unknown House In Town, 2 Hours Later, General POV-

A woman with a black kimono, black hair with split bangs and black cat ears poking out, golden eyes, large breasts, and 2 black cat tails was sitting alone in a room and Vali spoke to her through telepathy. He said, "Hello, Kuroka. I have encountered a new enemy."

She said, "And who would that be?"

"The Rebel Phoenix."

"I see. Then he is the one with my dear Shirone. I shall get her back soon enough. And what shall we do with our new guest?" She pointed towards Grayfia with a torn maid outfit, and chained against the wall, unconscious.

He said, "We shall keep her until our next attack as a bargaining chip. And please get me out of this crystal prison."

She smiled, and said, "I see, well, I have an idea on what to do then…"

"Stay focused, Kuroka, and stay vigilant. I have a feeling that Rebel Phoenix is smarter than he seems."

He then stopped talking, and Kuroka said, "Soon, my dear sister…."

**Well, I'd say things have gotten crazy since the Khaos Brigade is working against...well, everyone. Isaac was able to uncover a plot that Raynere was a part of, and was able to somehow survive fighting Vali! And Rias got Gasper Vladi. In the next chapter, Isaac is going to explore the possibilities of Ariz's power. Thanks for reading!**

**-Author's Note-**

**Hey everyone. I want to thank all of you for sticking this out, and we're still not done. I'm glad ya'll are still reading, and I can't wait to see what else is in store. I know there may be some inconstancies, but I will fix them to better tell a complete story. But once again, thanks for reading, and see you at the next chapter!**


	7. Wanderer Profile: Isabel Lovos

**Hey guys. Here's the profile for Isabel, the young woman who is in love with Rias.**

Name: Isabel Lovos

Age: 23

Height: 5'6

Weight: 130 lbs.

Body Size: Bust-85 cm; Waist-55 cm; Hips-83 cm

Hair: Pixie cut Blonde

Original Universe: Highschool DxD (Designation C-21R)

Skills: Mastery in the Fist of Flowing Water, Crushing Rock (From One Punch Man Universe). Strength and speed are drastically increased by use of this martial art, strong enough to punch through a solid tree currently. Can fuse with Elemental Magic to create the Fist of the Peaceful Devil. Can switch out Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Wind Magic, and combine them with her final Technique, Purgatory of The 4 Lights.

Likes: Drinking, training, company with a woman.

Dislikes: Being disrespected, long days.

Origins: A young woman originally on a hiking trip through all of Japan, Isabel once met Wanderer Isaac Fennis when he was fighting the Knight of Riser Phenex. But once she met Rias Gremory, she was captivated, and started to train with Isaac to help protect her new love, Rias.


	8. Close To Me

**Hey guys. Merciless Sun here with the next chapter of How To Stop A Devil Civil War! In the last chapter, Isaac uncovered that Raynere was working with the Khaos Brigade, and had his ass kicked by the White Dragon Emperor, Vali, and it was revealed that Kuroka has Grayfia captured. In this chapter, Rias and Akeno will start looking for Grayfia, and Isaac will communicate with Ariz. Enjoy!**

-Isaac's Room, The Next Morning, Isaac's POV-

I woke up to Asia holding my arm, and both Rias and Akeno cuddling me on each side, and of course, with Isabel cuddling up to Rias. But what was new was Ravel was cuddling on my leg. I said, "Morning, everyone. What do you have planned, Rias?"

"I'm going to join my brother in looking for Grayfia. Isabel, I want you to help train Gasper."

"Will do, baby."

I said, "That leaves me with you then, Akeno."

Akeno said, "Sorry, love. I'm going with Rias to help."

"Oh, alright. Well, I'll take Asia and Ravel to visit Xenovia and try to get them in our company."

Ravel woke up, and said, "Wha.."

"You're coming with me and Asia today, I want you to experience a bit of the world instead of sulking around after your brother attempted that coup."

She smiled, and said, "Alright."

"Good, well, you all take a shower, and I'll get your breakfast ready."

They all got up, and I went to the makeshift kitchen, and started cooking with the Rebirth Gear. Who knew a sealed Phoenix would be so good for cooking?! Ariz then said, "We need to talk."

"What about?"

"I'm really worried about that White Dragon Emperor getting all the Glory Of Olympus Sacred Gears."

"Oh please. Azazel froze him in crystal, so we got nothing to worry about. But what are some of the pieces?"

"Well, yesterday, you saw the Rocksteady Minotaur, but that's just one of 9 Sacred Gears, and it's the 8th strongest."

"You're kidding?! Which one are you then?"

"I am number 2, right behind the Neverending Chaos."

"Chaos? Seriously? Did you sense it yesterday?"

"Yes, I did. But it's still unsettling that Vali was still able to collect all of them, and his Sacred Gear, which is in the Longinus line-up, is tied to being the strongest in that line with the Red Dragon Emperor."

"Shit. Then today, I'm focusing on increasing our power. Azazel said that if I truly communicate with you, then our true power will shine. Let's do it."

"Sounds good, partner."

"Well, looks like we're done here." I set the plates on the table next to the couches, reverted the Sacred Gear back to normal, and said, "Breakfast is ready!"

Rias and Akeno came out wearing some nice shirts, blue and light-green, respectively, and some jeans. I said, "Looks like you 2 are ready to look for Grayfia."

Rias said, "Of course, I owe Sirzechs and Millicas that much."

"Right. Well, you girls eat up. I'm gonna see Xenovia and Irina, but Ariz and I have agreed to actually communicate today so we can actually stand a chance against Vali."

"Sounds like you're determined to beat this guy, even though he's trapped in crystal."

"He's strong, and who knows, maybe he's got some people who can bust him out. That's why I need to get stronger: To defeat anyone who would threaten me or you girls."

They both smile, and start eating. Asia and Ravel came out wearing light-blue blouses and jeans. "You two are looking nice too. Is that what you got from the shopping trip yesterday?"

Asia said, "Yes. I think they look good on us."

Everyone then nodded, and I said, "Well, eat up. We're going to visit Xenovia and Irina today."

"Oh yay! I can't wait."

Ravel asked, "Are they the Exorcists who saved us yesterday?"

I replied, "Yeah, but they're cool. They won't kill you, and I'll make sure they'll be on the right side of this fight against the Khaos Brigade."

"Good." I sat down with Asia and Ravel, and we started eating. We got a call on the communicator, and Clark showed up. "Morning, everyone. I've got some news about Grayfia."

Rias excitedly said, "What is it?!"

"I did a complete scan in the Underworld, and she is not there. However, I sensed her energy in this town, but it's clouded by something vicious."

"I see. Thank you, Clark."

"What do you have planned, Isaac?"

"I'm going to communicate with Ariz and increase his power. Also, Ravel, Asia and I are going to visit Xenovia and Irina to get them on our side."

"Good work. Well, I'll let you continue your day. Good luck, Rias. I hope you find her soon, and unharmed."

"Thank you. Good-bye." The screen shut off, and Rias and Akeno finished up their food, and put the dishes up.

I said, "Good luck in finding her." Rias kissed me, and they left.

"Well, I'm gonna finish up here, and meditate upstairs. You girls can watch. I think it'll be worth it."

-Shrine, 20 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

Ravel and Asia were next to me as I meditated with the Rebirth Gear out.

-Mind World, Isaac's POV-

I found myself in a black room, and in the distance, I could see a small flame. No point in being in the dark, so I ran, and the light got closer and closer. Once I got to the flame, it turned into a giant orange Phoenix with rainbow tail feathers!

"You must be Ariz. Nice to finally meet you."

"That's correct. And I know all about you, after all, I'm in your head."

"Right….So tell me about yourself."

"Well, we'll have to go all the way to the beginning."

He then became an illusion of the Big Bang made out of a black void. "When time began billions of years ago, I was one of the first beings created as the personification of Fire itself. Chaos' power had been drained when creating the universe, and the many realms had been created along with the universe."

"So you are as old as the universe itself…. Have you been in any wars with other realms?"

"Of course. Where do you think Surtur got his control of fire? Muspelheim was originally my home."

"Damn. So you never actually belonged to the Greeks."

"That's correct. I have worked with Zeus a few times though."

"Interesting. Do you have any aspirations or goals?"

"I want to explore other universes and meet incredibly strong Beasts."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because I was trapped by the damn Phenex family for 20000 years. Also seeing inside your head made me want to meet and possibly fight these warriors."

"That's pretty deep. So when I first got you, there was a complete suit of armor on me in the Mirror. What was that?"

"It's called the Titan Armor, and not many of my wielders achieved that power."

"Can I?"

"At your current power, no. You could, but it would have you sacrifice most of your body."

"Ugh, no thanks. Well, I think we made good progress, and when we finish up this mission, I'll make sure you get to fight lots of legendary creatures."

"Thanks, Isaac."

"No problem, Ariz." I then left the room.

-Shrine, Isaac's POV-

I opened my eyes, and saw lots of blue fire around me, and Asia and Ravel hiding outside. "Oh, crap!" I put the fire out, and walked outside.

Ravel said, "What was that about?"

"Oh, I just had a nice conversation with a Phoenix as old as the universe itself. I'll have to see if I got any stronger later. Sorry about that." I then chuckled.

Asia playfully said, "It's alright, do you feel any different?"

"Not really, but I'm not gonna focus on it. Let's go see Xenovia and Irina."

I then call Xenovia. "Hey, it's Isaac Fennis. I was calling to see if you and Irina wanted to hang out today with me, Asia, and Ravel Phenex."

She said, "Of course, I still need to thank you for protecting me last week."

"Great. I'll see you at the park in 30 minutes." I then hung up, and we started walking.

-Road 2 Blocks From The Shrine, Rias' POV-

Akeno and I were walking around, sending for about familiar energy signatures. She said, "Is something going on with you and Isaac?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"You haven't exactly been including him in a lot of events."

"Well, he has a lot to take care of, he's helping us getting allies, and I want to make sure I find my sister-in-law on my own."

"I see. You want to prove you can handle yourself. You have actually gotten stronger over the past week, so you'll be fine now. Just talk to him about it."

I smiled and said, "Thanks, Akeno. I think I feel….No."

We ran towards a house, and busted down the door. We then saw a woman with long black hair, a black kimono, black cat ears and golden eyes. "Hello, Kuroka. I thought you were dead."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just keeping an old friend some company. Would you love to come in and see them?"

We walked in hesitantly, and walked with Kuroka to the other room. As soon as we came in, we saw Grayfia chained up on the wall! "Release her now!"

Just then, Kuroka kicked a floorboard, which revealed a Magic Circle, and Magic Chains bound both Akeno and myself! She said, "No, she was merely the bait."

She then took my phone.

-Park Outside The Church, 30 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

I met up with Xenovia and Irina with Ravel and Asia. "Hey, it's good to see you both. How have you been?"

Irina said, "We've been good, just working on an investigation regarding some stolen Holy Swords."

"Really? Any idea on who is doing it?"

Xenovia replied, "Witnesses say they heard a maniacal laughter, so I believe it may be Freed Selzan."

I think I remember him…. "Oh yeah, he was part of the ritual to take Asia's Sacred Gear a while back. Did you want me to help?"

"I would appreciate that, be sure to come by the church tomorrow."

"Awesome. Let's take a walk around town, and see what's happening." We then started walking around.

-Forest Outside The Shrine, 4 Hours Later, Isaac's POV-

After walking around town, I decided to take Xenovia and Irina to the shrine and meet the others. But as we went through the bamboo forest, I saw Isabel sitting on a bench nearby. She came up to me and said, "Hey, Isaac. How'd the conversation with Ariz go?"

I brought out the Rebirth Gear, and a blue fire appeared. "I'd say it went really well. How'd the training with Gasper go?" I then put the Rebirth Gear away.

She said, "It went well. But he is still a scared kid, ridiculed for being half-human and half-vampire."

"Where'd you find that out?"

"Koneko was telling me that during a break. So have you heard anything from Rias and Akeno?"

"Not really. I'll check my texts." I pulled up my phone and nothing came up. I then called her, and there was no answer.

I pulled the holo-screen up, and Clark said, "Good afternoon, everyone. Where's Rias at?"

I said, "I don't know, she's not responding to my calls. You see anything on the sensors?"

"Odd. Let me see….Yeah, I found them. Looks like they're in some house, I see Grayfia is with them too, but also the source of that vicious energy. I'd suggest you get there now."

I said, "Just great. It's a good thing Xenovia and Irina are here with me. We'll check it out." Just then, I got a call from Rias. "Wait, she's calling."

I answer it, and an unknown woman said, "Hello, handsome."

"Who the hell is this, and where are Rias and Akeno?!"

"Oh, they're here with me and your Lord Sirzechs' darling, Grayfia. Meet me in front of Kuoh Academy with Koneko Tojo in 3 hours or they all die." She then hung up.

I then dropped my phone. Asia put a hand on my shoulder, and said, "Where are Rias and Akeno?"

Clark said, "Shit just turned sideways, didn't it?"

I said, "Some woman took them and demanded me and Koneko to come to the Academy. I need a good team to ambush her in 3 hours….."

Xenovia said, "You can count on me and Irina to help you. We'll be waiting outside the school so it won't alert them."

"Thanks. I need to call Azazel, I know he'll have some help."

Clark said, "Good. I'll contact Sirzechs so he can get help."

"Thanks. I gotta go save my girlfriends."

The screen turned off, and I said, "Rias, Akeno. I'll save you…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed so loud and was so angry that a giant pillar of blue fire erupted!

Isabel then summoned some Ice Magic, used it on me, and I was frozen in place, except for my head. "What the hell!?"

She said, "You need to calm down! I understand where you're coming from, but this won't do us any good. You said we need to get Azazel. I'll do that, but you stay here with Asia and Koneko. Please, just trust me."

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and said, "Alright. I'll be with them. Please help."

"I will, I promise." She then used Fire Magic, and melted me out.

I then went down to the shelter with Asia and Ravel, and was feeling so….down.

-Underworld Prison, 1 Hour Later, General POV-

7 Fallen Angel guards were watching over the crystal prison Vali was trapped in. As they were standing watch, a man with blonde hair, glasses and a business suit came in and killed them all with a large 2-handed sword. He then struck the crystal with the pommel. It shattered, and Vali dropped to the floor. "Thanks for getting me out, Arthur."

"Of course, sir Vali. Now let's rescue our other companion."

"Can't believe we're going to save that arrogant ass. Whatever. We need help, even if it comes from Riser and Raze Phenex."

They then walked towards the main prison in the Underworld.

-Shelter Under The Shrine, 1 ½ Hours Later, Isaac's POV-

I was sitting on the couch with Ravel and Asia when I got a call from Clark. "Hey man. I got some bad news."

"What happened?"

"Well, a known member of the Khaos Brigade, Arthur Pendragon, broke out Vali, Riser AND Raze."

"What!? What's the point of fighting those assholes when some dick breaks them out!?" Blue fire then surrounded me.

"Dude, you have 2 Exorcists with parts of Excalibur, a nun, a member of the Phenex family and Koneko. Plus Azazel is coming by now with a new friend."

"Oh...Gods, I just want this done."

"I know man, but have patience. You'll get them back, and we'll find the next Parasite. Luckily, I calibrated the drones to actually scan their signatures."

"Sweet." Just then, Azazel came down the stairs with a tall man with black hair and beard, and wearing a set of light armor.

He said, "Hello, everyone. Meet Baraqiel, one of my fellow Fallen Angels Leaders."

I said, "You must be Akeno's father. I'm sorry about what happened to her. Had I been there-"

Baraqiel replied, "Please stop. Don't beat yourself up."

"Alright. So is that everyone?"

Clark said, "Looks like. Good luck on rescuing Rias and Akeno, and try to find that Parasite."

"Thanks man." We then walked towards the academy.

**War is hell, some would say. So Rias and Akeno have been captured by Kuroka, and Isaac, after realizing some of Ariz's potential, is about to fight the Khaos Brigade with Baraqiel, Azazel, Xenovia and Irina. In the next chapter, will he be able to save them, or will all of his efforts be for nothing? Find out next time on How To Stop A Devil Civil War!**

**-Author's Note-**

**Well, I'm glad things are turning out this way. I actually came up with this story, and part of the next one on my drive to Tennessee on Saturday, so you'll probably see that maybe next week. But I'm glad you guys are sticking this out! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time!**


	9. Face To Face

**Hey everyone. Merciless Sun here with the final major chapter of How To Stop A Devil Civil War! In the last chapter, Isaac talked to Ariz and increased his power, and Rias and Akeno got captured by Kuroka of the Khaos Brigade! In this chapter, Isaac will fight with all of his might to protect the ones he loves. Enjoy!**

-Kuoh Academy, 30 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

Earlier, I left Ravel and Asia at home. I don't want them to be here for this. As I was going towards the academy, everyone had split up a few hundred yards away from the school. I finally got there with Koneko, who Isabel had called over to me, and saw Riser, Raze, the unknown woman, Vali, along with Rias, Akeno, and Grayfia, all of whom were unconscious. I said, "We're here now. Release them!"

The woman said, "I won't let you stroll out of here. Besides, that girl, Koneko, is my sister."

Koneko was scared and got behind me. "Just take me. She doesn't have anything to do with this."

Vali came up to me, and said, "Perfect. Then come to me."

He then pulled out a set of shackles. But before he put them on me, I brought out the Rebirth Gear and punched him in the face! "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

He wiped some blood from his lip, and grinned. "I'm glad you chose the hard way!" He then brought out his Sacred Gear, and we then clashed.

Xenovia and Irina then came in, and fought both Raze and Riser. Good, those pricks had it coming. As we were fighting, Ariz said in my head, 'You know you're not strong enough, even after our power-up today.'

'Shit, is there anyway we can get stronger, even now?'

'As I said, there's a price. But are you ready to take it?'

'I….No, I want to prove I can beat this guy on my own! No easy way out!'

'You're quite determined. Alright, I'll lend you a little bit of my power, free of charge!'

I then punched Vali in the gut, and it felt stronger. "Yes! Now I can beat you!"

He then grabbed my arm, and I felt weaker. "Did you forget about my Divine Dividing?"

I then elbowed him on the side, which made him let me go, which I then grabbed his arm, and threw him at the school building. "No matter what, you will never touch my girls again, or there will be no God that will protect me from you!"

He got back up and said, "Then what about a Devil?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, you've never sensed my energy?"

"I never cared to."

"Then let me show you the strength of the true Heir of the Devil King, for I am Vali Lucifer!"

His Sacred Gear then said, "BALANCE BREAKER! Scale Mail!"

His whole body was then covered in white heavy armor and blue jewels in the joints, along with white Dragon Wings. I said, "Ariz, we really have no way to fight that, do we?"

"No, but you can fly."

"Wha-OOOOOOOOH!" Red-and-orange metallic wings then sprouted from my back! "Alright, I'll have some fun with this!"

Vali said in a distorted voice, "I see, you can't access your full power, not unless you would sacrifice yourself. This'll be over quickly then!"

He dashed towards me, and I blocked, but he punched me so hard that I hit a tree, and it splintered! I then hit the ground with such force that it made a 6 foot crater! I slowly got up and said into the earpiece, "Clark, you got any friends that could take down Vali? Cause I could really use the help."

"You're just in luck. Look up."

I looked up, and saw a huge column of golden light. "What the hell?!"

Out of the column of light came a man with long blonde hair, golden armor, and 12 Golden Wings. I said, "Is that an Angel!?"

Azazel got next to me, and said, "Correct. Meet Michael, one of the Arch-Angels, and an old friend. We still were able to be in contact after I fell, so he was happy to help. Now watch."

Michael said, "You have been quite an annoyance to my friend Azazel, so I am here to eliminate you, son of Lucifer!" He then made a huge laser of Holy Light! Vali put his hand out in front of him, and started to drain the power, but it was too overwhelming, and he got blasted through the school!

Michael landed, and walked to me. "Are you well, Rebel Phoenix?"

"I'm good. I really appreciate the help, Michael."

"I am just glad to help my old friend, Azazel. If that is all, I shall go back to Heaven."

He then flew away, and I went to the woman. As I was walking, Irina and Xenovia finally bound both Riser and Raze in Light chains. Thank the Gods that's over with. I said, "It's over. Vali is defeated, and your 'back-up' is trapped. Now give me Rias, Akeno and Grayfia. I'm done with all your bullshit!"

Vali slowly got up, and said, "Not so fast!"

"HOW!? You're a Devil, so that Holy energy should have killed you!"

"Hahaha...HAHAHA! You underestimate my heritage! No Arch-Angel shall defeat me."

I then got so angry that a huge column of blue flames came behind me, and I put my hands together and they got focused into a small concentrated ball of flames! "You don't want to fuck with me!"

He said, "Enough!" He then made a small energy blast on the tip of his finger and pointed it towards the girls. "If you want to save your Devil harlots, then surrender."

"I…. Fine." The flames dissipated, the Rebirth Gear and wings vanished, I plunged my sword into the ground, and I walked to him with Koneko. "You win. Just don't hurt them."

"You will not regret this. Let them go, Kuroka."

She grinned, and undid the chains on Rias, Akeno, and Grayfia. Xenovia and Irina then picked them up, and walked to Azazel. I said to Azazel, "Please take care of everyone, and tell Rias I'm sorry."

Kuroka then walked to me and knocked me out with Magic. We then vanished through a Magic Circle.

-Unknown Castle, 3 Hours Later, Isaac's POV-

Wha...I just woke up and…"Am I chained up?"

Lewis said, "Yeah. It looks like those Khaos Brigade dicks have us cornered. You want me to break you out with the Life Fibers?"

"No. I said I would be here, and I want to honor it."

Ariz said, "You sure? I'm inside your head, and I know you don't want this."

"You're right. I don't want this, but I have no choice. You know I want to protect the girls, and this was the only way."

I heard footsteps, and saw Kuroka. "You sure are chatty."

"What are you guys planning? And where is Koneko?"

"Oh, my dear sister, she is resting. As for our plans, we are after your Rebirth Gear. Now sit still, this will be quite painful. Minions! Come here and start draining the power."

A bunch of Devils came to me, and started to drain the power from me. But as they started, my jacket made spikes that stabbed them all in the heads! I yelled, "Lewis! I said stop! I need to do this!"

Kuroka said, "That is a persistent jacket. I shall remove it."

She made a Magic Blade, and sliced open the sleeves and torso. "Now let's start taking your power." She put her hand on my stomach, and I felt my energy getting drained, and I couldn't stop screaming!

-Shelter Under The Shrine, Rias' POV-

I woke up on the bed next to Akeno and Grayfia. I got up and screamed, "ISAAC!"

Isabel walked in, and said, "Hey. Welcome back."

"Where is Isaac?"

She got on the bed next to me, grabbed my hand, and said, "I'm sorry. He surrendered himself to protect you all."

I saw his sword in the corner of the room. Tears started streaking down my face, and I hugged her. "I can't believe it…."

"He really cared about you. I'm so sorry." She started crying as well. I then got up with her, and got on the couch with Asia and Ravel, who were also crying.

Asia said, "Isaac left something for us, in case he didn't come back." She pointed to a folded sheet of paper on the table.

-4 Hours Ago, Isaac's POV-

I can't believe things are going out this way…..If things will end the way I think they will, I need to set things in the right direction. I went into my room for a few minutes, and wrote a note for everyone. I walked back to the living room, and told Asia and Ravel not to read it until the girls come back without me.

-Shelter, Rias' POV-

I picked up the note, and I read it aloud,

"Hey Girls,

If you're reading this, then I either died fighting the Khaos Brigade, or I surrendered to them. Either way, know that I did this for you. I did it to protect you because you are all worth it. But don't mourn for me. Instead, I want you to work towards peace.

I read up on a few records here before this, and I know that peace between Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels is possible. And please don't come for me. I have to stick this out because there is nothing else to be done.

And to Rias, please don't give up on anything. I know you too well to give up. I love you all, and I hope things turn out well for when I eventually come back.

Love, Isaac Fennis."

I then kept crying, and hugged Asia. But just then, we got a call from the communicator. Clark came up on the screen. "Hey girls...Where's Isaac?"

Xenovia said, "He surrendered to the Khaos Brigade."

"Oh damn. Have you planned on breaking him out?"

"No. He didn't want us to save him. But he wants us to have peace between the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels."

"I see. Well, I think we can get started on that tomorrow, I'll have you set up a meeting with the Devil Kings, Azazel, and Michael. But in the meantime, rest up. And when Grayfia wakes up, bring her back to the Underworld. I'm sure Sirzechs will be happy she is back."

"Thank you, Clark. I'll let you know what happens during the meeting."

"You're welcome. And take the communicator, you are my new substitute Wanderer."

"Will do, Clark. Good-bye."

The screen then shut off. Isabel hugged me, and said, "I'll be here to help you, no matter what, Rias."

"Thank you, Isabel. I need this." We then kissed, and I fell asleep in her arms.

Isabel said, "Isaac, wherever you are, please survive. I don't think Rias can take any more of this."

-Unknown Castle, 2 Hours Later, Isaac's POV-

Kuroka was still draining my power, and I struggled to say, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Just…..Just KILL ME!"

She stopped, giggled, and said, "That won't do. Your Rebirth Gear will resurrect you no matter how many times you die. Or do you not know the true extent of your powers?"

"Well, if Vali had not ended the fight that way, then I would have known what I could do."

"That may be, but now I'll be taking away your power, no matter how long it will take. Your Soul is quite persistent. Since it is bound with the Rebirth Gear, it has an eternal flame that burns away at me." She then showed her hand slightly burned.

"Then I hope you either kill me, or get burned away by the flames, you bitch!"

She was about to smack me when Vali came in and said, "You have quite a Spirit, even when you're this thoroughly drained."

I got angry, and said, "Don't count me out yet, you asshole!"

He then punched me in the face, and I passed out.

-Mind Space, Isaac's POV-

I was sitting next to Ariz, who had gotten slightly smaller. "They really did a number on you, huh?"

He was out of breath, and said, "They….can try...as they might, but I will never be snuffed out!"

"Good. But in the meantime, I feel like singing. Who knows? Maybe they'll be annoyed by it."

"Alright, what did you have in mind?"

"Humility by Gorillaz."

"Nice choice."

"I take it you know the lyrics?"

"Of course, I'm in your head after all."

"Alright, I'll start." I then tapped the floor with my foot to the beat, and sang. "Calling the world from isolation."

"Cause right now, that's the ball where we be chained."

-Castle Dungeon, A Few Minutes Later, Kuroka's POV-

We were dragging the Rebel Phoenix to his new cell when he started to mumble, "Reset myself and get back on track….."

Vali said, "What is this?"

He continued, "I don't want this isolation…"

I said, "He is still full of energy. Good. I'll enjoy this."

-Mind Space, Isaac's POV-

I was about to start the next verse when Ariz said, "It's time to be serious. Do you think both of us will get out of this alive?"

I sighed, and replied, "I honestly have no idea. I just did it on a whim to save the girls….I just wish I could talk to them one more time."

"I'll try to give you telepathy, but at this rate, I'll only last for a few days."

"Thanks, Ariz. I would really appreciate it." A chair then appeared, and Rias came in.

She said, "What...Isaac!"

I got up, and hugged her. "By the Gods, I missed you! Did Grayfia get back to your brother?"

"Not yet. I'll take her back tomorrow."

"Good. I'm glad you're safe."

"I just wish you were. too" A tear then dropped.

"I know, but this was the only way I could save you all. But as I said in the letter, I don't want you to give up. Work with your brother to unite with the Angels and Fallen Angels, and together, you can defeat the Khaos Brigade, and maybe get me out of this hellhole."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Not really. I'm in a castle, and it's cold as all hell. But at least I have Ariz with me." I then started to slowly fade. "I'm so sorry my actions put you in danger, but now I'm paying the price. Good luck, and be sure to work with Xenovia and Irina. They are great fighters and allies."

"I will."

"Good. Good-bye, Rias Gremory. I'm glad I met you, and I hope to see you in the future." I then faded away.

-Castle Dungeon, 20 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

Ugh...Shit, this hurts. I opened my eyes, and Kuroka was in front of me. "Excellent, you're awake."

"Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted Koneko."

"I joined them because I wanted the power to get her from that wretched Rias Gremory. And yours shall be perfect for our cause."

"Dammit….What do you want with the Heart of Yggdrasil?"

"All shall be revealed in time, but let's just say your power is the key. But for now…." She then started draining my power again!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Rias, I'M SORRY!" She then kept draining my power for the next 3 hours.

-Shelter Under The Shrine, Rias' POV-

I just woke up with Isabel. "Oh, Isaac…."

Akeno was next to me, and she said, "Isabel told me everything. I'm so sorry, Rias."

I said, "Now's not the time to be sorry. Now is the time to be stronger, because if we want to get him back, we need to strengthen ourselves, and each other."

I wiped the tears off my face. I know Isaac wouldn't want me to cry over him. I'll keep fighting!

**And with that, this season is over! Isaac had to surrender to the Khaos Brigade, and now they are draining his power, and Rias will start to forge alliances with the Archangel, Michael, and the Fallen Angels. In the next season, Rias and her peerage will fight back against the Khaos Brigade and hopefully rescue Isaac before his power is gone. What truly matters is how long will it be before he is saved. Thanks for reading!**

**-Author's Note-**

**And that's the end of How To Stop A Devil Civil War! I do have a couple more chapters after this which will be about the meeting betwee the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels; and a date with Isabel and Rias. And then...We will begin How To Survive In A World Of Gods!**

**Also I would like to thank a few people for giving this a Favorite.**

**Savae Little**

**ianp1998.**

**And now for the track list:**

**All Nightmare Long-Metallica**

**The Struggle Within-Metallica**

**Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time-Panic! At The Disco**

**Mr. Brightside-The Killers**

**Misery Business-Paramore**

**Close To Me-Sabrepulse**

**Face To Face-Daft Punk**

**Once again, I thank everyone for reading, and I hope you leave a review. Later!**


	10. Uprising

**Hey everyone. Merciless Sun here with the 1st side chapter of How To Stop A Devil Civil War. In the last chapter, Isaac briefly fought Vali Lucifer, and ultimately surrendered to save Rias, Grayfia and Akeno, and Kuroka, Koneko's sister has started to drain his power. In this chapter, Rias will have the meeting with the Fallen Angels and Michael. Enjoy!**

-Forest Miles Outside Of Town, 1 Week Later, Tuesday, 9:30 AM, Rias' POV-

The day after we had returned, I brought Grayfia back, and we have also returned to Isaac's apartment. I have also gotten to hand-to-hand combat training with Isabel. I was training until a meeting with the Devil Kings, Archangel, Michael and Azazel was about to start. I was out on my own with Isaac's Dragon because it was starting to get big, and I was fighting Yoruichi and infusing my punches with my Destruction Energy. She was going for a punch, but I blocked, and punched her so hard that she shattered!

I wiped the sweat off my forehead, and sat down next to a tree. As I was drinking some water, I got a call from Akeno. "Morning, Akeno."

"Where have you been?"

"I've been training for a couple hours. Is everything set up?"

"Yes. Your brother is here now."

"Excellent, I'll be there in a few minutes." I then picked up the communicator, brought out my wings, and flew back home.

-Isaac's Apartment, 5 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

I walked in the apartment and saw Sirzechs sitting with Akeno and Isabel. He got up, and said, "Rias, it's so good to see you. How are you holding up?"

"I'm hanging in there. It's tough without Isaac, but his Rebirth Gear has allowed him to talk to me through telepathy. However, since the Khaos Brigade is draining his power, he hasn't spoken to me for a week. I'm scared for him, but that's why I was training today."

"Good to hear you're not wasting your time. I'm here for the meeting, it'll start in 1 hour."

"Good, but first, I need a shower. Isabel's training programs have been tough lately."

I then hopped in the showers, dressed up in my uniform, took the files from Isaac's raid on the warehouse, and 15 minutes later, Akeno, Isabel, Asia, my brother, and I walked to the school.

-Kuoh Academy Conference Room, 30 Minutes Later, Rias' POV-

We had just walked in, and I saw Serafall sitting down, with Sona and her Queen, Tsubaki behind her, and Azazel at the table as well. I sat down with my brother, Akeno and the others stood behind me, and he said, "Glad everyone could arrive. Once Michael arrives, we can begin."

As soon as he said that, a flash of golden light appeared outside, and Sona said, "He has arrived."

I said, "Excellent."

A few minutes later, Michael came in with Xenovia and Irina, and sat down with them standing behind him. I said, "I'm glad you could all arrive. As you know, the Khaos Brigade has been a bit of a problem last week when they took Lord Sirzechs' wife and Queen, Grayfia, along with myself and my Queen. However my partner, Isaac Fennis, and my Rook, Koneko Tojo, surrendered themselves. For the past week, they have been draining Isaac's Sacred Gear's powers. Before he was taken though, he gave us a simple task: Peace between ourselves. I understand we haven't been fighting ourselves for a few weeks, but I know there are tensions. So I want us to vent our frustrations and come to an understanding."

Serafall said, "Well, my sister was under attack by a few Fallen Angels last week. I want to know why."

Azazel said, "Damn. Well, there were a few strays. I was not informed, but let me know who they are, and I'll see to their punishments myself."

Sirzechs said, "Good to know we're getting closer to Isaac's last wish."

Michael asked, "Has Mister Fennis said where he is being kept?"

I said, "No, but he did say it was in a cold dungeon. I'm sure that'll narrow a few things down."

Sirzechs then replied, "I'll speak with mother, see if she can talk to a few Gods to help."

"Thank you. Next up is some plans from the Khaos Brigade. Akeno, the files please." She handed me the files, and I continued. "Before he was taken by the White Dragon Emperor, Vali Lucifer, Isaac found these files, which contains information on various goals from other pantheons, such as the Heart of Yggdrasil. After some research with Isaac's boss, Clark Kent, I found this out. As you know, Yggdrasil, AKA the World Tree, holds up all 9 Realms in the Norse Realm. But the Tree can be burned down with 'a flame with the power of the sun.' Isabel told me the Phoenix is as old as the universe."

Serafall replied, "Then it sounds like they'll use his Rebirth Gear to destroy the World Tree."

"Indeed, but I know he won't do it willingly, hence them draining his power." Just then, an explosion ripped through the wall!

I looked through the hole, and saw 30 Human women floating. One said, "Surrender now, or be destroyed by the Magician Corps!"

I brought out my wings, flew to them, had a serious face, and said, "Enough." I then put my hand in front of them, and blasted them with my Destruction Energy, and they all dropped like flies.

I landed in front of them, and only one was barely conscious. She said, "You will never get the Rebel Phoenix back."

"I will. Now get back to your masters and send them a message: No one will ever take away my friends and my power. Now leave or I will leave that message on your corpse!" I then walked away.

I flew back up to the table and said, "Now, where were we?" We then continued the meeting.

-Isaac's Apartment, 3 Hours Later, Rias' POV-

We all walked in, and we sat down on the couch. "These guys are getting out of hand. First they take my sister-in-law, then me and Akeno, now they have Isaac and almost killed us…..I just want this to be over."

Isabel got next to me, and held my hand. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to rescue Isaac. But on Saturday, I'll take you on a date."

"Thank you, Isabel. I miss him so much."

"I know. But first, let's report this to Clark."

I then turned on the holo-screen and Clark said, "Hey girls. How did the meeting go?"

I replied, "It went well, even after the Khaos Brigade tried to ambush us."

"Shit, what happened?"

"A bunch of Magicians attacked, but then I wiped them all out. I'm quite tired of them now."

"I know you are. Have you heard from Isaac lately?"

I gripped Isabel's hand and replied, "No, he said his Magic has been depleted, but hopefully he'll talk to us soon."

"Hopefully. But I haven't found any signal from his earpiece. That normally means a Parasite is nearby."

"Damn. I've been training hard so I can save him."

"That's good. I'll let you all rest, so have a good night, girls."

We all said, "Good night, Clark." The holo-screen then shut off, and I said, "Well, anyone hungry?"

Isabel got up, and said, "Yeah, I'll make us something quick."

About 20 minutes later, Isabel made us plates of some spaghetti with some chicken and garlic sauce. "I know it's kinda simple, but I think that went well."

I smiled and said, "Good job, Isabel." I then kissed her on the cheek. We then finished 10 minutes later, and Isabel asked, "Did you want to watch any records? You are a Wanderer now."

"Well, we did start the Yu Yu Hakusho records together, but we stopped after Riser attacked him. I could always tell him when he contacts me again."

"Good. Give me a quick rundown so I know what's happening."

"This is about a young middle school punk named Yusuke Urameshi who died, came back to life as a Demon Hunter for the son of the King of Heaven, Koenma. He fought a tyrant that nearly killed off the humans, saved a friend's sister from a human black market dealer, defeated his master's former lover, and last we saw, prevented a former Demon Hunter from tearing open a new gate to the Demon World. As he was fighting that human, he discovered he is part Demon himself. We were about to find out where his lineage comes from. You want to join us?"

"Sounds like fun. I'm down." I then put on the records, and we watched it for a couple hours.

-Bedroom, 2 Hours Later, Rias' POV-

Akeno and Asia had fallen asleep 15 minutes ago, and Isabel and I decided to sleep in Isaac's old room. Before that, I asked Isabel, "What are we going to do for the date?"

She got on the bed first and said, "I think I'll take you on a walk in the mountains nearby, then have a good dinner."

"Good choice, I wonder if we'll find anything interesting in the mountains."

"I heard a few rumors from my old hiking group about a bunch of runes somewhere, but I really didn't care about superstitions. Now that I have you, I'm curious."

"Right. Well, I'm a little excited now." I then took off my clothes and laid down.

"What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, I just prefer to sleep in the nude." She then cuddled up to me.

"I can get used to this." We then fell asleep.

-Unknown Dungeon, 3 Hours Later, Isaac's POV-

About time those bastards left! Yet another long week of agonizing pain and getting generally weakened has passed by. Kuroka just left, and it looks like I'm subconsciously fighting back still because her right arm is more burned than last week. I am panting when I look down and see a cross-shaped wound on my abdomen. "Shit…..At least the scar will look awesome."

I then passed out.

-Mind World, Isaac's POV-

I appeared in the black room with Ariz, and he is smaller than before. "Shit. The girls better get me out before you're gone for good, or I'm dead too."

"Trust me. I'm fighting all I can, but Kuroka is not making it easy."

"I can tell. Well, let's take our minds off it with some Godsmack. I'm thinking Shine Down."

"Alright, take it from the top."

I started tapping my foot to the beat, and materialized a guitar to play it. "So tired sleeping through the day, Bloodshot eyes and the sweat from my body. And I picked my head up yesterday."

As I was singing, I saw Rias come in nude. I still continued singing as she sat next to me. "But I still believe in immortal love, and I know there's someone above!"

I then stopped, and said, "Hey, Rias. I'm glad you came in. Didn't know I had enough Magic to come in."

Ariz said, "You needed a win, so this is the closest thing to it."

Rias said, "Oh my, Ariz! They've been doing a number on you."

I pulled up my shirt and showed her the wound. "Yeah, I ain't doing so hot either."

"Oh no. But I have good news. I had the meeting today with the Fallen Angels and Angels."

"How did that go?"

"It went really well. We vented some anger, and we're gonna have one every Tuesday to give updates on plans for the Khaos Brigade. We're starting to actually change for the better."

"Good. So why are you nude?"

"Oh. I was sleeping with Isabel, and I prefer to sleep in the nude. I can change…..Maybe."

I chuckled, waved my hand, and her blue shirt and jeans appeared on her. "Remember, you're in my mind, so you can do just about anything here. I'm really worried about what these guys are planning. Besides my power being drained, they have Koneko chained next to me, and they keep chanting these mantras to her, and something's…..off. Who is this Kuroka woman?"

"She's Koneko's older sister, and a Rogue Devil. They are part of a nearly-extinct race of yokai called nekomata, or cat women. Their parents passed 6 years ago, and we had to unfortunately split them apart. I got Koneko, and the Naberius family got her, but 3 years ago, she killed her master, and we haven't heard from her until now. I can't believe she would join them."

"Shit. So what else have you been up to?"

"We went back to watching the Yu Yu Hakusho records without you. I want to let you know what happened though."

"Well, since you're in my mind, just play the footage here. That should be fine."

She then focused for a second, and a screen showed up with the first half of the Three Kings saga. I put an arm around her, she put her head on my shoulder, and we both watched as Yusuke was learning about the heirarchy of the Demon World.

-2 Hours Later, Isaac's POV-

We just finished up watching the footage, and I said, "I can't believe Yusuke has that kind of power inside him, and especially from one of the Demon Kings. I wish I could fight him."

Ariz said, "Me too."

Rias said, "It sounds like your fighting spirit isn't gone."

"Of course not." Rias then started to vanish. I grabbed her hand and said, "Looks like my power is about out for tonight. I'll try to contact you again soon. Good luck, and I love you."

She kissed me, and said, "I love you too." She then vanished.

I dropped to my knees and said, "DAMMIT! Can't I just have one good day?!" I then woke up.

-Unknown Castle, Isaac's POV-

I slowly opened my eyes, and said, "I gotta get out of here." A tear then dropped.

-Bedroom, The Next Morning, 6:30 AM, Rias' POV-

I got woken up by my alarm, and Isabel was still cuddled up to me. I smiled and said, "Don't worry, Isaac. I'll be strong for both of us."

-Occult Research Club Building, 3 Hours Later, Rias' POV-

I was researching the Journey of Ra with Akeno next to me when Kiba came in. "Hello, Kiba. What brings you here?"

"I bring guests, the Exorcists, Xenovia and Irina."

"Good. Bring them in."

They came in, and I said, "Welcome, what brings you here?"

Xenovia said, "Before the incident last week, Isaac had promised to help us track down the Rogue Exorcist Freed Selzan, who had been stealing Holy Swords. I was hoping to get some assistance."

I said, "Well, I'm needed here, but I'll let my Knight, Kiba, help you out."

He said, "Yes, Madam President. We shall leave now."

They then left, and I just dropped my head. "So much for having a full team."

Akeno put a hand on my shoulder, and said, "Don't worry, Lady Rias. Things shall work out. You just need hope."

"Right." I then smiled, and went back to reading about the Journey of Ra. "I think I found out what they're planning. They want to prevent Ra from being killed, thus preventing the Sun from rising in the morning. We need to alert the Egyptian pantheon."

"I'll let the Goddess Isis know."

"Thank you, Akeno." She left to contact them, and I pulled up the holo-screen.

"Hey, Rias. What's the status?"

"Well, Kiba just left with Xenovia and Irina to stop Freed Selzan from getting Holy Swords, and I discovered the Khaos Brigade is gonna try to stop Ra from dying to destroy the world."

"What do you mean?"

"According to this file, Ra dies every time the sun sets in Egypt, and is reborn every dawn. But it seems there's a way to stop him from dying, and the Serpent, Apophis will destroy the world."

"Damn. You have any updates on that?"

"Not yet, but Akeno is gonna talk to the Goddess, Isis, and work together on it."

"Good. Well, I gotta talk to one of my Wanderers, Aqua, about her next mission. Good luck, Rias."

"Thanks, Clark." The screen shut off, and I continued reading some more files.

Akeno then came back in and said, "I spoke with one of Isis' servants, and they said they couldn't help."

"Damn. Well, at least we can work on the Heart of Yggdrasil. I'll contact my brother now."

I pulled up a Magic Circle that showed his face. "Hello, Rias. Is there something you need?"

"Yes. Has mother said anything after yesterday's meeting?"

"Yes, she spoke with Lady Frigg, and they are sending a Valkyrie to help during the meeting next week. Her name is Makellos."

"Can't wait to meet her. How's Grayfia doing?"

"She's good now. Millicas couldn't be happier now."

"Good to hear. Thank you, and have a good rest of your day, brother."

"Same to you, Rias."

The Circle vanished, and I continued reading a few more files.

-Unknown Castle, Isaac's POV-

I just woke up and saw Kuroka walking in front of me. "A bit later than usual, huh?"

"Well, your harlot, Rias Gremory, defeated a raid party yesterday. It put quite a damper on our plans."

"Really? Let me ask. I understand why you have Koneko, but why are you doing this to me?"

"It's because I have orders from Vali, and he can be a little….demanding."

"Oh. Look, I'm sorry for the insulting, but this pain is really unbearable."

"Well, you're welcome to sing through the pain. I really like it."

"Thanks. I'll sing the song from last week." She started to drain the power, but I focused, and somehow the pain was slightly gone. I then sang, "Calling the world from isolation, Cause that's the ball where we were chained. And if you want a way to find me, you better have good aim."

She was smiling, and I decided to keep singing.

-Vali's Room, Vali's POV-

I was speaking with Arthur, and he said, "Sir, I have contacted the Fire Giant, Surtur, and he will be joining our forces to burn down the World Tree."

"Excellent, we'll still need the Phoenix. Has Kuroka said when it will be extracted?"

"It should take a few months."

"Damn. And we can't kill him because the Phoenix has given him immortality to protect him."

"All we need is patience, Vali."

"Indeed. We have all the time in the world, the Rebel Phoenix, not so much. Leave me, I must speak with Albion."

"Yes, sir."

He left and I said, "What do you think, Albion? Can we take in the Phoenix's power?"

"It should be impossible, but Sacred Gears operate based on the wielder's wishes, and I can suppress the power if it gets out of hand."

"Good." I then sat in my chair and looks out the window and saw a constant blizzard.

**Well, it looks like things are being set in motion for the next big struggle against the Khaos Brigade. Rias has started good ties with the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels, researched the Heart of Yggdrasil, and has gotten nowhere with support from the Egyptian Realm. In the next chapter, Isabel and Rias will be taking a hike, and find something peculiar. Thanks for reading!**

**-Author's Note-**

**Well, I'll admit that I changed a few things. First off, I was gonna have Kuroka as a bad guy, or girl in this case, but I really like her, so that's why she's nice to Isaac. Next off, I was going to have Issei join Rias' cause, but after some consulting with a friend, I will make a new OC based on him, so look forward to that. And as always, be sure to give this a Favorite if you haven't already, and leave a review if you want a certain fight or new part of the story. Thanks for sticking it out with me!**


	11. Every Note

**Hey everyone! Merciless Sun Here with the final chapter of How To Stop A Devil Civil War! In the last chapter, the meeting between the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels happened, with Rias becoming more of a badass, and Isaac has had his Rebirth Gear severely drained! In this chapter, Isaac will learn what the Khaos Brigade has planned, and Rias and Isabel will discover some secrets regarding the mountains. Enjoy!**

-Bedroom, The Next Morning, 8AM, Rias' POV-

I woke up with Isabel in my arms, and her head was buried in my breasts. I said, "Good morning, darling."

She woke up and said, "Morning, Rias. Ready to start our day together?"

"Of course. And I see you love me nude."

She chuckled, and got up with me. I took a shower as she was cooking us breakfast. About 20 minutes later, I got dressed and went into the living room. Akeno woke up with Asia and said, "Good morning, Rias. What are you doing today?"

"I'm going to the mountains with Isabel. Have you heard anything from Kiba today?"

"No, I haven't. I'll contact him and see what's happening with the Exorcist, Freed Selzan."

"Please do. He has been a scourge to all Devils. I'll let you know if we find anything."

"Thanks, Rias."

I sat down and Isabel gave us all breakfast. "Wanted to make sure you got something with protein since we're hiking up a mountain today."

"Thanks, Isabel. So what other rumors have you heard about the mountains?"

"Well, besides the constant sightings of Sølvlys, someone said they saw a pond with a lone cabin next to it, and there are rumors of a witch living there."

"Interesting. I wonder what it will reveal. Well, I'm glad you're going with me." I then kissed her on the cheek.

Akeno said, "It sounds like you're feeling better now."

"A little bit. I need a break every now and then. Asia, what are you doing today?"

"I'm going with Ravel to the mall. We want to pick out a few things for when Koneko inevitably comes back."

I smiled and said, "That's sweet. I'm sure she'll love it. And what about you Akeno?"

"I'm going to be with my father today. As they say, the first step to solving a problem is to admit there is one, and I admit there are plenty between my father and me, and I wanted to ignore them all. But after he helped save me last week, I realized that he does care."

"That's great. Well, we're gonna prepare, then head out in 20 minutes." We then packed up some food and the communicator and started walking to the mountain.

-Unknown Castle, Isaac's POV-

I woke up really drained and saw Kuroka in front of me, and her arm got better. "Good morning, Rebel Phoenix."

"Morning. You know, you can call me Isaac. In a while, I won't have the Phoenix."

"Right…." She looked depressed. "How about you sing me another song today?"

"I will, but I want to ask you something."

"You'll have to ask me while I drain you. Vali is being very demanding with your power." She put her hand to my stomach, and I focused on Rias.

I looked to Koneko, who was unconscious, and she looked taller, her hair was longer, white cat ears and tail appeared, and her breasts got bigger. "What happened to Koneko?"

"She is having her power inhibitors released. When Rias first got Shirone, her powers was forced to be limited, so she stayed as a child for about 6 years. However, I want my sister to be as she should be, powerful and beautiful."

"I didn't know…. So what does Vali want with my power?"

"He hasn't told me much, but it seems the Fire Giant, Surtur, wants it to destroy the World Tree, Yggdrasil."

"I can't believe it. I'm sorry my powers were burning you, had I known I was subconsciously fighting back, I wouldn't have done it."

"It's fine. I understand the pain can be unbearable."

"It ain't exactly a tickle. Well, I'm gonna sing for us now. This is On Melancholy Hill." I tapped my foot to the rhythm, and sang.

"Up on Melancholy Hill,

There's a plastic tree,

Are you here with me?

Just looking out on the day of another dream.

Well, you can't get what you want but you can get me.

So let's set out to sea, love,

'Cause you are my medicine,

When you're close to me,

When you're close to me.

So call in the submarine.

'Round the world we go.

Does anybody know her?

If we're looking out on the day of another dream.

If you can't get what you want then you come with me.

Up on Melancholy Hill sits a manatee,

Just looking out for the day.

When you're close to me,

When you're close to me.

When you're close to me….."

She smiled, and asked, "Where do you know these songs?"

"Well, my boss, Clark Kent, allowed me to listen to some music from other dimensions, and I really got hooked on this stuff. I'm glad you like it." I then continued to sing as I drifted into the Mind Space.

-Mind Space, Isaac's POV-

I appeared in the Mind Space, and saw Ariz so drained he was about 3 foot tall, and dimly lit. "You're about done, aren't you?"

"It….It looks like it, Isaac. I really tried to fight her, but her Magic was too powerful."

"Damn. I'm really sorry, man. I really wish we could go to other worlds together. I was wanting to fight Yusuke with his Demon powers awakened."

"Me too….But now I'm gone...forever." He then vanished entirely….

-Unknown Castle, Isaac's POV-

I dropped my head, and quietly said, "Good-bye, old friend…."

Just then, the Rebirth Gear appeared on my arm, and I was screaming so loudly that Vali and Arthur came down, and over the next 3 minutes, the Rebirth Gear vanished, and became a small ball of flames. Vali took it, and said, "Excellent, Kuroka. You have delivered with flying colors, and in 3 months, your sister will be yours."

Arthur asked, "What shall we do with him now, sir Vali?"

"We shall keep him here. He may not be of any use to us anymore, but we can't risk him telling our enemies their secrets. But now that the Phoenix has been extracted, we must contact Surtur so he can forge his Legendary Sword."

I slowly asked, "What….do you….mean by the Sword?"

"Well, if you must know, the Phoenix Ariz, is the older brother of Surtur. However Surtur wanted more power and turned Ariz into the Sword he would use to destroy Asgard. Odin caught wind of it and sent Thor to defeat Surtur. When Thor fought him, the Sword broke and Ariz was freed. He then joined the Phenex family in the Great War." I then saw a Scorpion-Class Parasite on him as he walked away.

"Holy….Shit." I then passed out.

-Mountains Miles Outside Of Town, 30 Minutes Later, Rias' POV-

We both got to the main trail and started walking while holding hands. Isabel was looking around and said, "So how are Sirzechs and Grayfia holding up?"

"They're doing better now. They're taking a vacation in the family hot springs, and my father wanted to thank you for taking care of me."

"That's sweet. I'm glad things are getting back to normal for the Underworld now. It's funny how we met because of the civil war starting."

"Yes. I was so worried about things turning out bad that I didn't realize I had people to give me strength. I'm thankful for both you and Isaac being in my life. Oh, here's Sølvlys."

We saw Isaac's Dragon, which had grown to the size of a house, sleeping with a sheet of ice on the ground. It woke up, yawned, and looked at me. I walked to it and petted its snout. "I'm sure you miss Isaac. We all do. You been staying out of trouble?"

It snorted and I smiled. "We'll come back in a few more hours. Take care, Sølvlys."

We kept walking and I felt a calming presence about half a mile away. We walked towards it and saw a wooded area with a clear pond, and next to it was a small cabin. We came to it, and found a sign with some Norse runes on it. I attempted to use Magic to translate it, but nothing happened. "Must be some advanced Norse Magic."

Isabel asked, "Didn't Sirzechs say a Valkyrie is coming in a few days?"

Just then, the cabin door opened, and a woman with long black hair in a braid, green robes with Norse patterns, and a silver ring with a tree in the center in her 30s appeared. She said, "And who are you young ladies?"

I said, "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize anyone lived here. I am Rias Gremory."

Isabel added, "And I'm Isabel Lovos. Who are you?"

"I am Sigrun, former Queen of the Valkyries. I worked with Odin for centuries, and as he ignored my advice for Ragnarok in the past, I decided to leave Asgard, and retired to this cabin."

I said, "Interesting. I heard rumors about this pond. Do you mind telling me about it?"

"Well, I found this scroll next to it, and it reads, 'Once the Mirror of the Devil King is brought here, you shall peer upon all the realms' treasures.' I didn't really know what it meant."

I grinned and replied, "Then it's fate we met. My brother happens to be the Devil King, and I know of the Mirror. It gave my boyfriend the true potential of his Phoenix Spirit, Ariz."

"Ariz, you say? I know of him. He is the older brother of the Fire Giant Surtur, and previously was turned into a Sword that would destroy Asgard. But after it had been broken by Thor, he asked Odin to place a seal on Surtur to severely weaken him. It seems like it is broken now."

"I see. Just give me a second. I'm going to let my boss know about this."

I turned on the communicator, and Clark appeared. "Hey Rias. What all did you find?"

I said, "Well, Isabel and I found this pond and cabin, which happened to belong to the former Queen of the Valkyries, Sigrun. It looks like the pond can let us 'peer upon all the realms' treasures.' Not really sure what it means, but I'll have to talk to Sirzechs after our walk since it involves his Mirror."

"Interesting. Also I've caught something on one of the drones in one of the Norse realms, Niflheim. I think it's singing, and I think I know who it is. Let me pull it up. "

A secondary screen appeared with a vocal recording. It sang, "Up on Melancholy Hill…"

It then cut off. "Isaac! Can you get it back!?"

"Sorry, but that realm's location switches every few seconds. I can't get a lock on it. But I won't give up on a fellow Wanderer. I'll let you and Isabel continue your chat."

"Thanks, Clark."

The screen shut off, and I asked, "What do you know about this place, Niflheim?"

"Well, it's an understatement to call it an enigma. It's a constant freezing climate, there's fog that can makes you lost every second, and it switches locations in Yggdrasil every few seconds. But Valkyries have the ability to travel there no matter where it is."

"Are there any castles there?"

"Yes, it belonged to Ymir, the First Giant. I heard a few whispers from the souls in Helheim that some new people took up residence there a few weeks ago, but I just ignored it. However it seems you need to go there."

"Yes. Can you take us there?"

"I cannot. My Magic was really drained when I teleported here from Asgard. However, I believe I overheard you say a Valkyrie was coming by."

"Yes. My brother said a Valkyrie by the name of Makellos is coming soon."

"Makellos? She's my granddaughter. But I don't want her to know she's here."

"Why not?"

"Well, Odin had gotten a little crazy in his thirst for knowledge, and wanted me to kill the Giants if they didn't tell him how to prevent Ragnarok, but I refused because I truly believe peace between the Realms will be the only thing that can prevent Ragnarok. So I left, and little Makellos, who was just 3 at the time, begged me not to leave. I still left, and I feel ashamed."

"My best friend is speaking with her father right now. He left her because of a favor from Azazel, the General of the Fallen Angels, and her mother had died. She hated him for years, and I'm the reason why she is now a Devil. If she can get back together with him, you can reconnect with Makellos."

She smiled, and replied, "Thank you for that. I will consider. Would you like to come in for some ale? It's a specialty from Asgard."

Isabel said, "Thanks, but we have to see Sirzechs Lucifer to get the Mirror. But we do have a Dragon near your cabin."

"I wondered where that Vana Dragon came from. I'll be sure to keep it company. And be careful, one of the younger Valkyries, Rossweisse was taken by some thugs."

"Oh my." I handed Sigrun a phone. "If you ever need to talk, this phone has only my number in it. Please let us know if the pond changed at all." We then left, and I flew us both home.

-Apartment, 20 Minutes Later, Rias' POV-

Isabel and I both got home, and we found Asia and Ravel on the couch looking at some of the stuff they bought. Asia said, "Welcome home! I think you'll like what we just got for Isaac and Koneko."

They pulled out a necklace with a cat head, and a belt with a fire pattern. Isabel said, "Well, i'm sure they'll appreciate it since we found out where they are."

"Where!?"

I smiled and answered, "The realm of Niflheim. However getting there won't be easy. But we'll have to wait until the Valkyrie comes over next week. But for now, where is Akeno?"

Just then, I got a text. It was from Akeno, and it read, 'I'm staying with my father tonight to discuss some personal business. And Kiba said they found a couple dead guards in a vault at Venice. It looks like Freed stole another Excalibur. Let me know how the hike went.'

I sighed and replied, 'I hope things go well with Baraqiel. And it went really well, it turns out we could rescue Isaac in the realm of Niflheim. It'll take a while though. Take care, Akeno.'

"Well, Akeno is gonna be away for a while. She has some stuff to take care of with her father, but in the meantime, I need a shower, then we'll finish the Yu Yu Hakusho records."

30 minutes later, Isabel and I got cleaned up and sat down with Asia and Ravel to watch the Demon World Tournament.

-Castle in Niflheim, Noon, Isaac's POV-

I just woke up and saw Vali in front of me. "Hello, Rebel Phoenix, or should I say, Isaac. I would like to thank you for giving us the means for creating a new world."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because my birthright as the true Devil King was denied to me, so I shall start every realm over and become God. And this," he held up the Orb containing Ariz, "Is the key to my so-called Heaven."

"Once Rias and the others hear about this, they won't stop until you're a blood stain on the floor!"

"Oh, but she will be preoccupied with all the other threats my friends at the Khaos Brigade have thrown at her. You are powerless, and if you think about it, you're responsible for it all. You had this amazing power, and you surrendered yourself. And for what? A Devil woman who isn't even fighting to get you back!"

"That's because I told her not to come here! I want her to gain an army of Devils, Angels and Gods to destroy every hope you have of becoming God!"

"I see you still have Spirit even after taking your Phoenix. Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off to Muspelheim. Guards, bring me our other prisoner."

A Devil guard the dragged an unconscious woman with long silver hair and a black leotard. "Who the hell is this?"

He grinned and said, "This is the Valkyrie, Rossweisse. My ally, Arthur Pendragon, caused some problems in Helheim, and she ran straight into a trap. Now we have the ability to travel to any of the 9 Realms. Now I must leave to begin Ragnarok."

As he was leaving, I saw the Parasite on him. "These distortions are getting out of hand."

A few minutes later, I heard Koneko wake up. "Good afternoon, Koneko."

"Isaac?"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you able to bust us out of here?"

She struggled to break the chains, but some runes appeared, and she stopped breaking them. "Sorry, but they have some Magic restricting my power."

"Shit. I would love to try, but they took my Rebirth Gear."

"How are you alive?"

"I have absolutely no idea. And now I can't talk to Rias anymore."

She then started thrashing around.

"Are you ok?"

She then snapped out of it, and replied, "Yeah, I just want out of here."

"Same. But I don't think that's an option." I then started to sleep and drift into the Mind Space.

-Mind Space, Isaac's POV-

Why am I here now? There's no point if Ariz isn't here anymore. Just then, a woman's voice called out in the distance. "Really? You're giving up like that? Pathetic."

"I know that voice. Ragyo! Where are you?!"

She then appeared behind me. "You still remember me. I'm touched."

"I'm not in the mood for your bullshit. If you didn't know, I had a bit of a bad morning."

She then pulled up a chair, sat down, and said, "I noticed. You had all that power, and now you're giving up. What ever happened to that man who commanded the absolute power of the Primordial Life Fiber, dismantled my empire, and took my birthright from me?"

"Well, he's still here, and if you don't leave, I'll kick your ass here."

"I'm not here to start a fight. You're the one who brought the fight months ago, I just wanted to settle it."

"Fine. I'm too drained anyway."

I sat down next to her, and said, "Look. I would have visited you in prison, but I didn't know that killing that Parasite would have reset the timeline."

"Well, it's good to know you don't have that many hard feelings toward me."

"I still do, but you're still the mother to my now-ex-girlfriend."

"Oh, she left you?"

"Yeah, for Nonon. But I'm over it. As you see here," I show an image of Rias, Akeno, and Asia, "I moved on, and I was actually happy."

She smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Ragyo. Well, I'm done here. See you later."

I then left the Mind Space.

-Castle in Niflheim, Isaac's POV-

I woke up, and said, "So that's how it's gonna be now."

-Apartment, Living Room, 8 PM, Rias' POV-

We had finished up the Yu Yu Hakusho records around 1 PM, and started looking around for some new records to study. A few hours ago, we chose the Steven Universe records, and honestly, it's fun. Steven had just witnessed Ruby and Sapphire fusing into Garnet on Peridot's ship when I saw that Asia and Ravel had fallen asleep.

I got up along with Isabel, and she went into the kitchen and poured some wine into some glasses for us. "What's the occasion?"

"I just feel like having some wine, and I think you need it more than I do."

I took a sip. "You're not wrong. The moment I find out I can save my boyfriend, I still have to wait. I just want this all to be over."

"I know, but please be patient." She took a huge gulp. "Isaac made a great choice. Where'd he get this wine from?" She looked at the label and asked, "What the hell is a 'Hellsing Estate?' Oh well."

She poured another glass, and we went to bed after a couple of glasses later. As we laid in bed, I thought, 'This is the life of a Devil, huh? Love in my grasp, but taken by a man wanting power. Oh well. I'll get him back.'

**The wheels of fate have been set in motion. Rias and Isabel have met Sigrun, the former Queen of the Valkyries, and learned of a pool that requires the Mirror of Lucifer; Isaac is now completely drained of the Rebirth Gear, but is somehow alive; Koneko is now an adult; and the Valkyrie Rossweisse has been held hostage by the Khaos Brigade. In the next act of this adventure, read as the Occult Research Club fights the Khaos Brigade's advances towards total obliteration in How To Start A World Tour!**

**-Author's Note-**

**Hey guys. I know it's been a little over a month since I last posted a chapter, but I have a job at night now, so most of the day is spent sleeping. But in any case, I'm now going to start the final act of this story. I still want to continue writing these, so I want your opinion. I want to do either a Naruto story involving the girls, or a Soul Eater story. Please post a review with your answer and details for the story, and I will appreciate it.**

**Title-Every Note by Mystery Skulls.**


End file.
